Bon VS Rin
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Ryuji a fully authorize exorcist has found Rin Okumura, the son of the Satan and plans on taking him out. The fighting comes to a draw with Rin convincing him to work together so they can defeat Satan. Along the way they meet new friends and train hard to become stronger. Please Review or comment. This story has ended unless given a reason to continue.
1. Bon Vs Rin

Bon V.S Rin

PART I

A foot stomped down on the grass hill. Standing just a few feet away from the village stood the fame Arai Dragoon Exorcist Ryuji Suguro known to his friends as Bon. The crowd below turned to face the teenager along with Rin Okumura and Shiemi Moriyama. The crowd stood there like they had been waiting for him.

Ryuji glared at the blue hair boy. "Are you the Son of Satan, Rin Okumura?"

Rin stepped away from the crowd. "I am. I figured you would be coming for me." He brought his hand up to the side as if to block the others off. "Just leave everybody else out of your beef with me, alright?"

"Rin, please don't do this," Shiemi pleaded.

"I'll be fine, Shiemi," Rin told her.

"Don't worry, my only aim is you. I have no desire of harming the innocent people of this town." He pulled out his double pistols from his hustles, aiming them at the half-demon.

"Then let's do this." Rin drew his sword from his scabbard, releasing his demon form. Before Rin could do anything more, Bon shoot off two rounds at him. Rin skillfully knocked the bullets away with his blade and sprung forward.

Bon re-angled his guns to fit the speed and movement of his target. Rin raised his arm about to bring down his sword when Bon fired into his left arm. The half-demon fell forward, crashing into the ground in front of the exorcist. He rolled forward.

The pain was unimaginable. Rin pulled himself up with his right arm to get on his knees. His sharp teeth clench, trying to hold in the pain and get back into the battle. Two more bullets crashed into his body, dropping him back to the ground.

"It's over." Bon aimed his guns dead at him. His fingers were on the trigger and on the way to pull them. A blue flaming tail swept around, smacking his left hand and sending the gun spiraling out of it. The flames caught onto his fingerless glove and quickly spread. Bon ripped off the glove with his teeth and tossed it away into the grass.

His hand was slightly burned from the flames. He showed his teeth, his eyes had become even more piss. "Damn you." During the struggle, Bon had fallen on his knees.

Rin shakily got himself up on all fours as his bullet wounds healed slower than user and his blood poured out on the grass. He moved up onto his knees, examining his body. His left eye was closed from the vast pain going through his body. "These aren't ordinary bullets."

"You're right." Bon aimed his gun straight at the demon. "These bullets are filled with holy water to maximize the damage done to you demons."

Rin swung his blade across at the giant exorcist. Bon leaped back to avoid the strike, firing off several more rounds at the wounded demon. Rin zipped out of the way to the side and headed toward the exorcist from the right side.

Bon pulled out a back-up gun from under his trench coat while he reloaded a second clip inside his other weapon. He fired off several rounds of bullets in the direction that glowed and had Japanese characters spiral out of them. Several barriers sprung up, blocking off Rin's attack.

Rin continued to move around in a circle and then up to attack. Bon followed him closely with his eyes. He fired off barrier bullets with every move the demon spawn made reloading in mere seconds knowing the slightest mistake would cost him his life.

Rin swung his blade, but couldn't cut through every barrier. He swooped down from the other side to the ground. He charged forward to come at Bon again. Bon rapidly fired again, creating barriers in front of him. Rin swept and cut around them.

He slashed through the final barrier and swung at Ryuji. The exorcist turned and leaped back to avoid the slash, but was cut through his jacked on his side.

Bon bit down in pain. He managed to keep himself together. Ryuji tossed off his jacket then took out the final two guns that were inside of the cover. Rin's tail shot backwards and stabbed into Ryuji's side.

Rin pulled out of him. He turned his body around, sliding backward.

Bon was in just as much pain as Rin was. His hair had dropped down from its normal pulled back style. He was using whatever strength he had left to stand. He coughed up blood. "Damn it. I will defeat Satan." The words got Rin's attention. "So I sure as hell won't lose to his son."

Rin's eyes trembled as he realized something. "You want defeat to defeat Satan." Rin picked himself up holding his side. "That's my goal too. I've been working hard to defeat that damn old man of mine."

Bon's breath grew unsteady. His eyes shook with shock. For a second he was speechless, but then he collected himself. "You honestly expect me to believe the Son of Satan wants him dead. Don't hand me that bullshit!"

"It's the truth."

Bon aimed his guns. "You expect me to trust you. Your kind live on lies."

"If I can't convince you then I'll just have to show you!" Rin charged ahead. Bon was about to pull the triggers when Rin hit the ground with all his strength. The earth collapsed, sending Bon off his ground.

Rin kept the momentum going by flying forward and punching Ryuji straight in the gut. He flew back against the rock wall several feet behind him. Blood spilled out of the exorcist's mouth as he barely stood after the impact.

Rin held himself up by his demon sword. He knew he had to completely disarm the man so he could see that he wasn't a threat to him or anybody. He pushed himself forward, running the best he could.

Ryuji wasn't going to stop. He wouldn't die here, not like this. He pulled his guns forward and aimed. He fired off round after round at the straggling demon. Rin swung his sword, knocking away the bullets the best he could.

The Holy Water bullets still managed to graze his shoulders and sides with a few even digging into his body. Rin stumbled. Blood coughed out of his mouth through his throat. His injuries were barely healing as smoke rose out of them.

He pushed harder to move forward. His flames were barely staying lit. Rin was almost to Ryuji. He knew he could disarm him in just a few more seconds. A round went through the bottom of his right leg. Rin fell forward right in front of the exorcist. Rin struggled to lift his head and looked up at the blond strip hair boy.

Bon had his gun pointed down directly at the demon's forehead. "All I have to do now is shoot you through the forehead and you're dead. Even if you could somehow survive a normal gunshot the last two bullets in this gun are Aria Bullets. That means the second it makes contact with its target it reads its fatal verse to kill it, but their so rare I have to make sure I had you down before I used it."

Bon narrowed his eyes. "Now die like the demon you are." He wrapped his finger around the trigger. He saw the fear that was emitting from the demon's eyes. His body bleeding and shacking, there was no way he could escape and Bon didn't care. He would defeat the son and then the father.

A hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Ryuji's wrist, catching both of the boys by surprise. Ryuji shifted his eyes over to see a teary eye blond girl standing beside him. She had short hair, but it was tied back in a ponytail, she had on white stockings, brown shoes, a short green skirt with a belt, a pale yellow shirt, and a white hoodie with the hood down.

"Shiemi," Rin said slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bon questioned.

"Please don't do this," Shiemi begged. "Rin really does want to defeat his father."

"Why? So he can take over hell in his place."

"No, he killed Father Fujimoto who raised him since he was born," Shiemi said. "He doesn't even think of the devil as his father. All he's ever done is protect this village from demons that tried to harm it. You're both hurt if you kill Rin you won't find a place to heal your wounds for miles. Just let Rin go and I'll heal the both of you."

Ryuji saw the tears roll down the girl's face. Her hand trembled on top of his. "Shiemi, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to get hurt," he heard the demon say. He couldn't believe what was going on around him.

He grind his teeth together. His eyes were hidden under his lowered head. He fired.

"NO!" Shiemi shouted.

Rin's eyes were shut so tight they trembled. As he realized the gunshot didn't hit him he opened his eyes. He looked over to his side to see the bullet had gone into the ground just an inch away from him. "If you ever…" Rin looked up. Shiemi glanced over at the mad face of the exorcist. "If you ever harm a human I won't give you a second chance. I don't care if it kills me. I swear to god on that."

Ryuji rolled down the rock wall, collapsing. Rin just looked in awe. Shiemi went over to Rin, kneeling down by his side. She placed her hands on his back. "Rin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You should tend to that exorcist," Rin said. "I have a feeling we're going to be friends." Rin half smiled.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	2. Joining Forces

Joining Forces

"Is he awake yet?"

"He's not you, Rin. It's going to take him more time to heal."

"How much longer?"

"I'm not sure, you hurt him pretty badly."

"Was it really that bad? Is he going to die?"

"No, I don't think so."

Bon tightened his eye lids shut. His teeth clenched, before he freed them from his own bind. He opened his eyes, blinking a few time to get his vision back. He turned his head over to the right to see the girl Shiemi and the half-demon Rin sitting next to the door of the hut house. Bon rested on a straw bed a few feet away from them bandaged up from his fight with Rin.

"Damn, right I'm not going to die." His rough voice caught the two teens' attention. Bon sat up only to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He bit down on his teeth to hold in a groan as he placed his hand over his injury. He shut one eye.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet." Shiemi crawled over to his side. She placed her hands on top of him, helping him back into bed. She placed the cover over his body and moved back. "Your wounds will take a couple of weeks to recover, until then you'll need to rest."

"That's a tough break I was hoping it be a lot sooner." Rin now stood beside Shiemi, looking down at the boy. His left arm was bandage along with a few other places. His tail flapped around. "But still you're an amazing fighter. I never face some one as strong as you before."

Rin stuck out his hand and placed a friendly smile on his face. "What do you say that we team up? We could be a demon slaying duo."

"What makes you think I want to do that?"

"Huh?"Rin opened his eyes confuse.

"I may have spared your life, but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly your friend," Bon informed him. He glared at the devil spawn. "To be honest I don't know why I did it. It brings shame on me as an exorcist to let the Son of Satan live."

Rin pounded his fist on his chest. "Hey, I already told you that I never asked to be the Son of Satan."

"Nobody ask to be born to anyone and it doesn't change the fact you use his powers now does it," Bon spat.

The words caught Rin off guard.

"I can't allow myself to be this weak not if I want to defeat Satan," the punk rock looking exorcist told himself.

"Let me help would ya?" Rin shook his fist in front of him. "Not only am I strong I have away to get to Satan." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He stuck it straight out so both of the other teenagers could see. "This is a key to the Gates of Hell. Satan gave it to me believing one day I would want to go there and join him, but we can use it to surprise attack him."

"You're saying you can open the Gates of Hell anywhere?" Bon questioned.

"No." He lowered the key down to his side. "It can only be done in the Forest of Truth."

Shiemi looked up at the boy. "But that's halfway around the world."

Rin focused on her. "I know that, but that's the only way in." He brought his attention back to the blond streak hair exorcist. "And it's the only way you can fight Satan."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"What!?" Shiemi placed her hand on her chest, utterly shocked by the statement.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you were asleep."

Bon thought about it for a second, knowing he was right. Even if he had injured Rin far worse than the boy did him he had woken up before him and seem to be in far better shape now. Still Bon didn't feel so easy about trusting the Son of Satan. He was the King of lies which made Rin the prince.

"I can't just simply trust a demon, especially a demon."

"What can I do?" Rin questioned. "What can I do to get you do trust me? I really want us to be friends."

"You can forget the friendship, but as for the trusting you part there is one thing you can do."

"Anything." Rin had great determination in his eyes. He would perform the biggest thing the boy could think of. He just felt they could be really great friends like him and Shiemi; although he thought of Shiemi as more than just a friend.

Bon managed to reach into his pants' pocket and pulled out a golden ring with runes inscribed on it. He held up the jewelry so both Rin and Shiemi could see it. "Put this on the base of your tail."

Rin took the item from the other boy. He held it up to his face, looking it over and examining it. "What is it?"

"A scared Aria Ring," Bon said. "Tamers and Aria use them on demons to tame them rather than exterminate."

"But this looks different from the other rings I've seen fit on tamed demons," Shiemi said.

"That's because it is." Bon shifted his attention over to Shiemi. "This one is a lot stronger and has both binding spells that completely seals one's demonic powers or even kills the demon wearing it if they break their pact with the one who gave it to them." He focused on Rin. "I told you if you ever hurt a single human with your power I would kill you. This will just make it easier if you did it. That's the only way I'll every trust the son of the devil if he makes the pact with that ring."

Rin stared at the ring, taking in everything Bon had just said.

"Rin, you don't have to do this," Shiemi said.

"She's right, you don't have to if you don't want to just if you want my trust."

Rin gazed down at them. He smiled. "Like I said I'll prove to you that you can trust me. I swear on this ring I won't hurt any human with my powers." The ring glowed, inscribing Rin's words into the bottom of it. Rin then brought his tail forward and slipped it on. It attached to the base with a click.

"The seals set so you can't go back on your word now," Bon said.

"So does that mean we can work together now?"

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	3. Gathering Allies

Gathering Allies

Ryuji unwrap the final bandage on his hand, dropping it to the ground. He rolled his wrist around to get use to moving it again.

"I see you heal up nicely, Ryuji," Rin said. The half demon was crouched down in the middle of the street. The two boys were near the edge of town, preparing to leave. Their bags were beside them and Ryuji had put on his exorcist uniform.

Ryuji glared over at the demon spawn. "Do not call me Ryuji." He pointed straight at his new partner. "It's Suguro to you. We're not friends, Okumaru."

"Rin, Ryuji!" a voice called. The two boys turned around to see Shimei running toward them. The girl stopped in front of them, bending over on her knees to catch her breath. She placed her hand on her chest. She stood up straight to look up at the guys.

Shiemi had on pale yellow shirt, a white open hoodie, a short pleated green skirt with long white socks, and running shoes. Her hair was tied back with a red bow and she had a large backpack strapped to her back.

Rin stood up. "Shiemi,…what are you doing here? You look like you're going on a trip."

"I am," Shiemi said. She took a step forward. "I want to come with you."

Ryuji folded his arms across his chest. "This isn't some fieldtrip we're going on. We're traveling to the Gates of Hell."

"I know that, that's why I want to help," Shiemi said. "I'm really good at healing and using plants so I can help with any wounds you sustain."

"We'll be facing ruthless demons in the midst of battle we can't afford to protect you," Ryuji responded. "An untrained warrior can't come with us."

Shiemi looked over at Rin. "Please, Rin. I know I can help you out. If you have any disagreements I could help solve them so they don't get out of hand."

Rin stared at Shiemi for a moment. He then looked over at their new exorcist friend. "She did heal you up pretty good, Ryuji. Shiemi could defiantly be useful."

A vein popped out of Ryuji's forehead. His eyes went white as he stomped his foot down on the ground. "I told you not to call me that! It's Suguro to you."

"Come on just give her a chance, Suguro." Rin decided to play nice since he still wanted to make friends with the tall exorcist.

"Fine." Suguro pointed to Rin. "But she's your responsibility, because I'm not looking after her."

Rin turned his attention back to Shiemi. "Ok Shiemi, your with me."

-B-

A few hours later, the group traveled up a hill through the forest. Rin had his hands on the straps of his bag. "Are you sure this is the quickest way to the middle of the planet? This seems like we're back tracking."

"That's because we are," Ryuji responded.

"What!?"

"I need to restock on ammo after my fight with you," Ryuji told him.

"Can't you do that at any town?" the half demon questioned.

"Replace bullets, yes," Suguro answered. He looked back at him. "But I need the same bullets I used on you. I had them specially order so by time I got back I could go after Satan."

"You mean those bullets full of Holy Water?" Rin said.

"Those as well as a few clips of Aria Bullets," Ryuji responded. "Though they take a long time to make they should be finished by now."

"I never heard of Holy Water or Aria bullets before," Shiemi chimed in. "Were they just invented."

"Yeah, by me," Ryuji spoke. "I gave a blacksmith the instructions on how to design them. I needed a way to effetely take down demons faster when my citing became too burdensome."

"I heard that you were an Aria as well as a Dragoon so that's where you got the idea," Shiemi said.

"Yeah, but I plan on becoming even greater in both areas as well as invent stronger techniques to slay demons," Bon told them. "I'll become the strongest exorcist that ever lived and killed Satan."

"Speaking of which why are you so obese with killing the old man?" Rin questioned. He knew his own reason for wanting to kick Satan's ass, but he never got around to asking the exorcist he was traveling with.

Bon turned around. The other two stopped quickly after. "Have you ever heard of the Blue Night?" Suguro asked. The other two shook their head. Bon took a breath. He then went on and told them the story of how Satan had attacked many exorcists in a single night and ruined his temple. "That's why I fight and that's why I'll kill Satan."

-B-

"Are you serious?" a girl laughed.

"Of course," Shima said with a smile. Renzo Shima stood in the middle of the street talking to two young beautiful girls. "So what do you say? Want to go on a date?" Shima was a very skill Knight exorcist as well as a Monk at the local Curse Temple; however he also had a very bad habit of being lustful around beautiful women.

Before they could answer, Shima was knocked upside the head and pulled by the back of his collar. The pink hair boy looked back to see his childhood friend Bon, holding him off the ground with an annoyed expression on his face. "Shima! Don't you have any shame?"

"Oh hey, Bon."

The two girls grew hearts in their eyes and interlocked their hands together. "Hi, Ryuji."

Shima sighed. "You got to be kidding me?"

"Wow, you're really popular with the ladies, Bon," Rin said from behind the boy. Shiemi stood right beside the half demon, looking in just as much amazement as him.

"I told you it's Suguro to you," Bon yelled.

Shima gazed over at the two new comers. "Hey, who are those two you're with?"

Bon focused his attention back on his pink hair friend. "I'll tell you in a minute. Where's Konekomaru?"

"Probably still at the temple, knowing him."

"Then let's get moving. I need both of your help."

-B-

The group of four went straight to the temple. They found Konekomaru, studying the scared words of Buddha when Ryuji tore him away from it and gathered them all into an empty room. Both Rin and Konekomaru sat on the floor, Shiemi stood beside a wall while Shima leaned against a wall. Ryuji stood in the middle of all of them. He explained who Rin Okumura was and gave them the details of their meeting, fight, and aftermath.

Konekomaru and Shima were more than a little surprise. "Are you serious, Bon?" Konekomaru questioned. "He's the Son of Satan. You said you were going to kill him not make friends with him."

"Hey!" Rin yelled.

Bon stepped in between them. "He's not my friend." Bon looked over at Konekomaru. "I have an Aria Ring set on him. If he so much as touches a human the wrong way I'll kill him."

"How do you know last time wasn't a fluke?" the bald monk questioned. "He's the Son of Satan."

"I gotta say I agree with Konekomaru on this one, Bon," Shima said.

"Listen, Rin is the only person who has the key to the Gates of Hel-" Suddenly a tentacle smashed through the room. Shiemi covered her head and screamed. Ryuji fell onto his back, sliding across the room.

Rin stepped back. "What is that?"

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	4. Can Not Trust

Can Not Trust

More tentacles rushed into the hole, tearing down the wall closest to the group. The five teens quickly back away from the fallen wall. "What's going on?" Ryuji managed to sit himself up before he got back on his feet.

Standing just outside of the room was nothing but a large blub of tentacles that were swinging back and forth. Shiemi covered her mouth at the sight of the terrifying creature. "What is that?"

Shima took a step forward. "That's a Tentacle Sex Demon, you can see those in porn. They rape all the hottest babes."

Konekomaru looked over at the pink hair monk. "This isn't one of you sex flicks, Shima. A real Tentacle demon attacks anyone it can get its hands on."

Shima turned his attention to the smaller boy. "Say what!?" The sex craze boy was frightened at the thought of the demon grabbing and raping him. Two smaller tentacle demons dropped down beside the largest one. Shima shrieked. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" His staff trembled in his hands.

"That's not going to happened," Ryuji said. "Shima, Konekomaru, protect the girl."

"Wait, you're not going to try to fight them alone are you?" Konekomaru questioned.

Bon looked over at the half demon. "Rin, take the larger demon I'll take care of the two smaller ones."

Rin turned toward the blond streak exorcist. "Hold on, you haven't got your new ammo yet?" He then pointed at him. "And I thought you said you weren't going to protect Shiemi."

"Shut up! I'm not protecting her they are and I still have enough bullets to fight these weaklings," Bon insisted. A tentacle shot out and wrapped around Ryuji's left wrist, pulling it out straight. Each of the other teens yelled out one of the boy's various names in worry. Ryuji clenched his teeth.

Ryuji held his ground. He used all his strength to pull the demon in close. He slammed his fist into the mass while he used his free hand to pull his gun out of its hustle and aimed it. He fired an Aria Bullet right inside of it.

A Buddhist scripture formed a ring around the demon, reading the fatal verse of the demon. A pillar of light shot up, eradicating the beast in seconds. Rin stared in awe; Shiemi was breathless, while Konekomaru and Shima looked in amazement.

"I told you I can handle these small fries," Bon said. He looked over at the others. "Now get in position so we can take these bastards out."

"Right." Shima and Konekomaru rushed over to Shiemi, standing in front of her.

Bon then looked over at Rin. "What are you waiting for, Okamaru? Draw your sword."

"Right." Rin undid the red cloth around the top of his blade. He drew the sword over his head and spun into a fighting position in front of the tentacle beast. The fifteen year old's body burned in blue flames.

"The flames of Satan?" Shima said in shock.

"He'll burn down the entire place with those," Konekomaru said.

_Rin_, Shiemi thought.

Rin tossed his sheath over to the side and launched forward. "Take this!" Tentacles came from behind the flying imp.

"Watch out, Rin!" Shiemi warned.

Rin gazed back when the tentacle wrapped around his body, stopping him cold in mid-air. Rin looked around to try to find a way out of his situation. Another tentacle wrapped around his left wrist and stretched it out. Rin leaned toward using his flames to blue the damn things off when another tentacle came up with Kurikara's sheath, covering the blade. Rin's flames vanished along with demonic appearance.

"That demon completely stop, Okumaru," Shima said.

"Which means you know what's going to happen next," Konekomaru responded.

Shima looked over at Konekomaru freaked out. "You mean the things going to rape him."

Another tentacle shot down straight for Rin's head. Rin opened his mouth wide, screaming. The tentacle was just a few inches away when three bullets cut through the tentacles binding the half demon, allowing him to fall.

Bon had his gun stuck straight out toward the boy with clenched teeth. "Damn it, Okumaru. The last thing I need is to see two demons going at it with each other."

"Yeah, it's not like it's a sexy girl like Shiemi," Shima said. "Right, Bon?"

Ryuji turned his head back toward the pink monk, glaring. "Shut up, Shima." Ryuji's cheeks slightly blushing at the thought.

Rin looked down to where Ryuji was. He saw two tentacles creeping out of the floorboards under the boy. "Bon, below you!"

"Huh?" Bon looked down. Two tentacles burst out of the floor, first wrapping around his legs and then tying up his body. The young exorcist struggled to break free. "Urgh, come on!"

Rin pulled out his sword, regaining his demon form. He tossed the flaming blade right at the feelers, setting them ablaze. That also engulfed Ryuji.

"Bon!" his monk friends yelled.

Suguro leaped out of the flames, flipping back. He landed on a few feet away and slid backward across the ground. After gaining his footing again, he spotted the blue flames on the edge of his sleeve. "Damn it." He ripped the fabric off and tossed it.

Rin landed down on all fours. He looked up a Ryuji. "Are you alright?"

Ryuji dropped his left arm. "Forget about it. Get your sword and kill that thing."

Rin swung out his tail, wrapping it around his hilt. Rin stood back up and pulled the weapon into his hand. He twisted himself back around to face the demon. He wrapped his second hand around the weapon, preparing for battle. He launched himself back up.

Suguro ran across the room to get over the remaining smaller tentacle beast as he reloaded his final clip into his weapon. The demon shot several tentacles out at him before he could prepare his gun. He threw up his other arm in front of himself with his hand flat while he focused on his chant. "_On basara gini hara nenhatana sowaka hikougoshin no In!_"

A yellow barrier screen appeared in front of him. The tentacles smashed off against the protective shield in different directions. Ryuji raised his gun. "I won't stand for this depravity." He fired off three rounds, one toward the lower right and two into the top of the demon. The Holy Water bullets did serious damage to the demon, having it reel back.

Rin let out a mighty battle cry. Several tentacles came at him which he swiftly cut down with his sword. He continued to climb up into the sky. More tentacles try to wrap around him. He dismembered them all by his flames.

A hole opened up in the monster just above Rin. Rin gazed up, concern. A purplish dark fog rushed out of the hole, quickly consuming the room in its midst. Bon covered his mouth with his arm.

The gas sweep closer to the monks and the girls. "What is that stuff?" Konekomaru questioned.

"Well, if it's anything like porn I've seen it would be knock out gas to make its victims unconscious," Shima said.

"Then we need to create a barrier." The bald monk gazed over at his friend. "Are you ready, Shima?"

"Yeah." Shima twirled the staff out in front of him as Konekomaru had prayer breads wrapped around his wrist. They chanted, "_On basara gini hara nenhatana sowaka hikougoshin no In!_" They created the same barrier Ryuji created earlier.

Shima looked back at Shiemi who appeared frightened. He winked at her and displayed with his eyes that they would protect her. Shiemi got the message and nodded in reassurance. Shima turned back around, focusing on his reciting.

Bon and Rin leaped out of the smoke. Bon aimed his gun down on the smaller demon, firing off three more rounds into the beast. The tentacles that were still attach to it swung around wildly. Bon slammed his fist on the side of his gun. He skillfully avoided the strikes of the tentacles.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rin questioned.

Bon aimed his gun straight out at the demon's center. He fired the bullet that hit a little off its attended mark. The bullet broke on impact, bursting open in a wave of a condense Holy Water sphere, killing the demon.

Suguro dropped on the ground, rolling onto his feet. He looked back up at Rin. "Okamura, I'm out of the bullets. The rest is up to you."

"Got it." Rin flew higher into the air above the demon. He lifted his sword above his head and swung down straight through the middle of the demon into the ground. The Tentacle Sex Demon let out a horrible cry. It burst into blue flames, being completely consumed.

The demon was dead. Its fog vanished.

Shima and Konekomaru stopped their chanting, releasing the barrier.

Rin took a breath. He sheathed his blade back inside his scabbard, returning to normal.

"Rin!" The boy turned around to see Shiemi run toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Rin blush. She rested her hand in his chest with her eyes gently shut. Rin placed his arm around the girl's shoulder to confer her.

"I'm fine, Shiemi," he managed to say once he gained his composer.

Bon looked at them strangely. He picked himself up and then looked over to his friends that came out of the room. "How did three demons just show up out of nowhere and attack our temple?"

"Maybe your temple really is curse?" Rin said.

Ryuji stomped his foot down. "Don't spread that crap." He pointed at Rin accusingly.

Shima stretched out his hands. "Easy, Bon. There's no reason to get so upset."

Suguro grinded his teeth together with his eyes white in rage. He glared at his old friend for so easily sticking up for the demon. He could have been the very one who summoned them. His eyes returned to normal as he spotted something on Shima's robes.

He pointed toward the monk. "Hey Shima, what's that you got around your neck?"

Shima gazed down at the tentacle style necklace around his throat. He lifted up the charm and smiled. "Oh, this was a present from a girl I asked out."

Ryuji folded his arms across his chest. "That girl wouldn't have rejected you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shima questioned. Suguro stepped up to him. He ripped the charm right off the boy's neck. "Hey!"

Suguro examined the object for a moment. He then hit Shima over the head. "You idiot, this was a demon charm to attract sex demons. She was trying to have you raped by one of those things. She probably got sick of you trying to ask her out."

"Huh?"

Ryuji threw the charm straight into the air and fired a bullet into it, destroying it. He popped the chamber of his gun.

Rin took a step forward with Shiemi still by his side. "You said you were out of bullets."

Ryuji faced Rin. "I thought I let you take on the big guy to show Shima and Konekomaru why I need you." He turned around to his monk friends. "So what do you two think?"

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	5. Crystal in the Forest

Crystal in the Forest

"Are you nuts he's the Son of Satan?" Konekomaru said. "Bon, I know I owe your family a lot for taking me in after my parents were killed by Satan, but I can't possibly go on a journey with him. There's no way I could trust him."

Rin pointed to himself. "Hey, I'm not the enemy. I never chose to be the Son of Satan."

"No one chooses their parents," Konekomaru countered. "But that doesn't change who they are or who we are because of it."

Rin let out a slight noise. His eyes trembled at the thought of the bald monk's words.

"I understand, Konekomaru," Ryuji said. He looked over to the pink hair playboy. "What about you, Shima?"

"Uh." Shima looked over to Shiemi then back at the young master of the temple and pointed in the girl's direction. "Is she coming with us?"

"Shima."

"What? Who wants to go on a quest with just a bunch of guys," he said. "There should at least be one pretty girl to help ease the boredom."

"Yes, she is," Rin said. "I'm looking after her."

Shima gave a thumbs-up with a wink. "Then I'm in."

Bon brought his attention back to the smaller monk. "Konekomaru, since you're staying I need you to inform the others what happened here and where we're going."

"Bon," the boy said in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Bon said. "Shima will be with me and I still have the Aria Ring on the demon." He then focused his attention on the rest of the group. "Next we need to decide how we're going to the center of the planet."

"Can't we just take a plane?" Rin asked.

"No you, idiot, so we make ourselves even bigger targets than we already are," Bon said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned.

"If any demons figure out what we're planning their attack us and we'll be most vulnerable in the sky," Bon informed him. "That also puts anyone else on that flight in danger. Besides that, me and you need to get stronger before we face off against Satan. I need to work on my Aria and Dragoon skills and you clearly need to learn how to better control your flames."

Bon lifted his jacket that was burned by the devil's spawn's flames. "Before you actually hurt someone and I'm force to kill you. Not to mention these two need to get stronger if they're going to be any use in the battle."

Rin looked a bit uncomfortable at the sight.

"Hey, that's a bit mean don't you think, Bon?" Shima said.

Bon put his hand on top of Shima's head with his teeth clench. "Do you think you could defeat any of the Eight Demon Kings?"

"No."

Bon pressed his hand down harder. "Then you need to train to get stronger."

"If he was able to burn you how do you know the Aria Ring even works?" Konekomaru questioned.

Bon looked back at the boy. "The only reason it didn't active was because he wasn't trying to harm me, he tried to free me."

"But how do you know he can't make the ring believe that?" Konekomaru continued to question. "His father is King of Lies how do you know he can't merely fool the Aria?"

"Because I can active it manually if I have to," Bon ended his conversation with the smaller monk. Bon then pulled out a map from his inner trench coat pocket. He unfolded it and placed it on the ground for the others to see, focusing back on their plans to the Gate of Hell.

He took out a black marker and beginning setting a route. "The best way to get there on land along with giving us enough time to train would be this way." Shima, Rin, and Shiemi gathered around him.

"It's defiantly not the most direct route."

"That's because I need to visit these four sites along the way." Bon circled around four cities on the map.

Shima leaned over the map to get a better look. "Wait, aren't those-?"

Bon nodded and picked up the map. "Yeah, which is exactly why I need to go to them," he said. He shifted his eyes up toward his friend. "They'll help me become a better exorcist." He refolded the map and stuffed it back in his pocket and stood back up. "Are there any questions?"

They are shook their heads.

"Then as soon as we restock on supplies we'll hit the road," Bon said.

-B-

The group had quickly swung by the supply shop to pick up Ryuji's new bullets. They also got several other demon slaying objects, such as talismans, barrier instructions, Holy Water, and several other things. They then headed over to the market to buy a few things to eat for their times in the woods.

Two days later, the four young teens were moving deep through the forest to the next city on their quest. Rin and Ryuji took the front of the group as they cross a wooden bridge with Shima and Shiemi directly behind them.

Shima looked over the girl, wanting to break the silence of the trip. "So Moriyama, why exactly did you come along with Okumura and Bon?"

Shiemi quickly gazed at Shima then forward at the other two boys. "Well, when they first met they weren't really on the best terms. They both had almost killed each other and even after the fighting was over Bon didn't trust Rin."

"So you came to babysit them," Shima said jokily.

"Maybe a little."

"Hmm?"

Shiemi fixed her eyes down to the ground. Her hands overlapped on top of her skirt. "I was also hoping that I might come across Amahara Garden while we were traveling."

"Amahara Garden?"

"It's the Garden of God," Rin said, looking back at the other two.

"It's said to house every flower and plant in the world," Shiemi continued off of Rin. "I told Rin about a hundred times. I've wanted to go their sense I was little."

Shima closed his eyes and smiled. "I see."

Bon gazed back at the two. "Would you two hurry up?"

The group quickly made it across the bridge after that and deeper into the forest. They then stopped in the middle of the road. The four teens moved to different parts of the forest, collecting food. Bon was gathering berries from a bush, Shima took some acorns off the ground, Rin picked apples from a tree, while Shiemi searched through plants they could use for medicine.

Rin blissfully smiled as he continued to pull apples off a tree. "I can't wait until we get to eat all of these."

Ryuji looked back at him. "This is to help keep our food rations high, Okumaru. Not to eat all at once."

Rin turned halfway around to face the other boy. "I know that."

Shiemi was about to pick another plant when something didn't feel right. She got up off the ground and looked straight into the forest ahead of the group. A light shined in the dense darkness. Shiemi stepped forward. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Rin looked in the girl's direction. "Shiemi, what's the matter?"

Shiemi took another step forward. "I'm not sure. I think I see something up ahead. It could be-" Before she could finish her sentence a bullet light shot directly in above her chest. Her eyes went white like an empty doll as the force propelled her backward.

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled. The two exorcists quickly looked over at the sight in horror. Shiemi's feet lifted off the ground as she fell back. Rin dashed over to her, dropping the apples and catching her in his arms just before she could hit the ground.

Ryuji moved ahead of them, pulling out his gun. He took a quick scan of the forest for any type of enemy. "I don't sense anything. Okumura, do you feel anything?"

"Shiemi, Shiemi, Shiemi, come on speak to me."

Ryuji looked back at the half demon trying to wake up the girl. "Okumura." Rin just kept calling out the girl's name. Shima was crouched behind him. Ryuji stepped toward them in irritation. "Okumura, would you focus?"

Rin glared up at Ryuji. "Shiemi isn't waking up."

"And if there's an enemy out there we could be next," the blond streak exorcist said. It wasn't like the teen was cold blooded and not worried about the girl like everyone else, but he needed to make sure things were secure before they turned their back to help her.

"No, I don't," Rin answered.

Ryuji choose to believe him, putting away his gun. He would keep his defenses up just in case. He moved in front of the girl, kneeling down. A light shined out of the area Shiemi was stroke. Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

Rin looked down at the shining light that quickly disappeared to reveal a cosmos color crystal the size of a pebble below her throat. "Is that what stroke, Shiemi?" The young demon reached to touch it when a bright white light shined out of it. Rin reeled his hand back to see that it was completely burned on the bottom side. He shut one eye and clenched his teeth in pain. "What was that?"

"Considering you're a demon I say it must be some sort of Holy object," Ryuji answered.

"Then can you touch it?"

Ryuji reached down to touch the stone. He traced his fingers around it to try to get a better impression of what happened. "It looks like the stone got embedded into Shiemi's body. What shot it out of nowhere I have no idea."

"Can you remove it?" Rin asked.

Ryuji brought his eyes up to meet Rin's. "I'm not a doctor and we don't even know what this thing is?" He focused back on their fallen friend. "I'm not even sure if she'll even wake up." Shiemi's eyes were completely blank while her pulse weakened.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	6. For Protection

For Protection

Shiemi stood in the middle of grass hill slope filled with flowers. She stood perfectly still like a beautiful painting. A pink lotus in her hair as she held a chrysant in her hand. Her hair was down from her normal small ponytail. Her eyes focused lovely on in the flower as a small breeze blew behind her. A river ran directly under the hill, making the picture complete.

A few feet away, Rin was hiding behind a tree, staring at her. His cheeks were flushed while he admired the young lady's beauty. He had always had a crush on the girl since they were children, but Shiemi kept her focus on his younger brother, Yukio. He tried to get a closer look by leaning forward, not wanting to disturb her.

A small smile crept on the girl's lips. It had been the first time he saw such a look on her face in days since she first woke up her trance like state. In all honesty he just wanted to keep an eye on her to make she didn't collapse again.

Then something broke that vision he saw. Shiemi had left her peaceful state and started to look around like she expected someone to jump out and attack her. She finally gazed back to spot Rin behind the tree. She turned around to face him. "Rin, is that you?"

Rin left his mouth open for a moment. He then recomposed himself and walked out from behind the trees as calm as he could be.

Shiemi took a step forward. "Is it time to go?"

Rin placed his hand behind his head and rubbed it. "Uh yeah, Bon is pretty eager to get going since we lost five days already." Shiemi had woken up from her trance the first night she was attacked by the stone, but was so weak she could barely speak. Bon assistant they go the moment she awoke; however was outnumbered by the other boys, saying they couldn't leave until Shiemi was better.

It wasn't until today Shiemi was able to fully move without leaning on someone else. Shiemi took another step forward when she stumbled. "Shiemi," Rin said. He headed toward her, ready to catch her before she could.

Shiemi regained her footing and stood up straight. She stretched out her hand toward the boy. "I'm fine, I just trip over a rock."

"Are you sure?" Rin asked. He pointed just below her neck at the embedded jewel. "You still have that strange thing in your neck. And none of us are even sure what it does yet?"

Shiemi nodded. She then pulled a ribbon out of her hoodie's pocket, reaching back for her hair. "I don't want to be any more of a burden." She lifted the back of her hair up and tied it up. She put her hands down, overlapping them on her skirt. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're not a burden, Shiemi," Rin said. Rin pointed to himself. "And if anyone says anything different they're have to deal with me."

"Thanks, Rin." Shiemi pointed to the base of Rin's tail. "But if you hurt any humans Suguro will kill you with the Aria Ring, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Rin laughed it off. "Don't worry, Bon will take it off soon enough once he trusts me."

"Not likely, Okumura," they heard the exorcist's rough voice. Rin turned around to see Ryuji and Shima walking toward them. "Especially since you theoretically threatened a human for talking about your girlfriend."

Rin and Shiemi blushed.

Ryuji handed Rin his backpack while Shima gave Shiemi hers. Ryuji grabbed a hold of the strap on his own bag. "I don't want to waste anymore time standing around doing nothing." He placed his other hand on his hip.

"Now let's get going." He turned around and headed back up the slope.

Rin stuck out his hand. "Wait, what about, Shiemi? She's still weak from her attack."

"I told you, Rin. I'm fine," Shiemi insisted.

"Okumura's right, you shouldn't push yourself," Shima said.

Ryuji looked back at the other teens. "We've already taken enough days off and it's bad enough we're going to spend today veering off course to get her to a doctor."

"Huh?" The sentence captured the other boys' attentions. "What are you talking about, Bon?"

"If we cut straight through the forest rather than go down the path there is a village. It should have a doctor for Shiemi to go to and get checked out," Suguro explained.

"I see," Rin said with a grin.

Ryuji turned around and continued to walk.

Shima had a light hearted smile on his face. "Bon is a serious guy, but he does generally care about others."

"Hey, are you three coming or not?"

The other three ran after their fearless leader.

-B-

It took the group the rest of the day to get to the village at the edge of the forest. The sun had begun to set while the group stood on top of the ridge. Shiemi had done well only needing minimum support from Rin during the whole trip.

Rin took a few steps closer to the edge. "Is that really the town you were talking about going to?"

Ryuji stepped up. "Yeah, but something seems wrong." They saw people running from the town along with destroyed buildings. Ryuji looked back at his Shima. "Shima, me and you will go down there and investigate." He then turned his attention over to the half demon boy. "Rin, you stay up here to protect Shiemi."

"Wait, why can't I go?" Rin asked.

"Do you just want to leave a defenseless girl alone at night?" Suguro questioned.

"Of course not, but why can't Shima stay and I go?" Rin said.

"He's got a point," Shima responded. "I don't mind."

Ryuji pointed to Shiemi. "Because she's not his responsibility, she's yours. You said you wanted to bring her along so you have to take care of her. Now let's get going, Shima." Ryuji leaped off the cliff and slid down the hill.

"Same old Bon." Shima ran after him. "Coming."

-B-

Suguro and Shima ran into the town as more people left. A house exploded on their right side with a beast flying out of the smoldering flames. The dark creature landed in the middle of the street in front of the two exorcists.

Shima stopped abruptly. "Whoa, what is that?"

The creature spread out its raven like wings, creating a gust of wind. The two teens covered their faces with their arms. The demon's red eyes lit out of his darken features. The demon was a collection of many plants, animals, and demons covered in darkness.

Suguro putted his hands down.

The creature grinned with its eyes glowing even brighter. "Exorcists," thousands of demonic voices said at once.

Ryuji's eyes opened wide; his pupils trembling. "This isn't a demon, it's a possession by a legion of demons."

"Very good," the dark creature spoke. "Now let's see if you can fight." The demon charged forward.

-B-

Back on top of the hill, Rin was on edge just waiting around. He clenched his teeth. "I can't stand waiting around any longer." He looked back at Shiemi. "I'm going to see what's going on. Stay here and hide. I'll be back as soon as I can." Rin leaped off the rock's edge.

Shiemi stretched out her hand. "Wait, Rin."

-B-

Four black snakes struck out of the creature toward Shima. Shima skillfully spun his staff around, striking down each snake with the head of his monk staff.

Ryuji's feet slid across the ground. "Back off." A lion like demon charged at him. Ryuji brought his fist up and slammed it down on its head, knocking it away. The demon lion retracted back into the group of Legion.

"Bon, Shima!" The two boys looked over to see Rin running toward them.

"What do you think you're doing, Okumura?" Bon shouted. "What about Shiemi?"

"She's doing fine," Rin said confidently.

Bon narrowed his eyes annoyed. He pointed back behind Rin. "Yeah, I can see that?"

"Huh?" Rin looked behind himself confused when he saw Shiemi chasing after him. "Shiemi?"

"Rin, wait." The two ended up stopping a few feet behind Shima.

"I told you to stay back on the hill, Shiemi," Rin said. "Why didn't you listen?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Ryuji snapped.

"Can we worry about this later," Shima interrupted the fighting. He putted himself in a fighting stance. "In case you all forgot we're in the middle of a fight."

Rin balled up his fist, bringing them up to his chest. "That's exactly why I came to help."

"You can't help with this, Okumura," Ryuji responded. "This isn't a normal demon. Its several demons that have possess a human. You can't attack humans with the Aria Ring still on you."

Rin swung his arm to the side. "Then take it off."

"Hell no, we got this."

"Are you sure?" the demon creature spoke. It instantly swung its arm across, slamming Ryuji into the building behind him. Dust puffed up through the air, covering the area.

"Bon!" they all screamed.

Legion laughed. "Foolish child." Legion the dark creature focused back on the other members of the group. "Rin, was it. Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. How interesting? Why are you, a demon wasting time with worthless humans?"

"These guys aren't worthless," Rin said. "They're my friends."

"You're a demon, that makes you wicked," Legion spoke.

Rin took a step forward. He pounded his fist against his chest. "I'm not like that."

"Fool, you're a demon," Legion said. "We were once held on the proud pillar of perfection until we let our hateful greed let us fall into shame. And you being both demon and human marks you twice as wicked."

"That's not true!" Rin yelled.

"You don't think humans are pure do you?" Legion questioned. "They fell alongside us why do think we get along so well. Despite their foolish attempts of trying to get rid of us they couldn't live without us. They prefer our way of life than that of the heavens. In the end the humans are our playthings to do as we will. So release your darkness, Rin Okumura. The darkness of man and demon!"

Rin didn't know how to respond. His body was completely frozen.

Chants of the Buddha rose out of the smoke, claiming everyone's ear. "Hmm?" Legion looked over as the dust cleared from around Bon. Bon had his eyes shut, his hair had fell down around his head, holding his prayer beads as he held a hand sign. He chanted the ancient scriptures of the Buddha.

Legion narrowed one eye puzzled. "What is this?" Three golden rings wrapped around the demon, forming binding spell rings. They held the demon. Ryuji opened his eyes and continued to recite the sutras.

"Do you think the gentle words of the Buddha are enough to stop us?" Legion questioned. The Binding rings cracked and quickly broke like shatter glass. "Only a fool would believe that could work on us."

Bon quickly countered the claim by preparing his next attack. He drew the Christian cross in mid-air. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost I command the demons that possess this girl out!"

The demon turned into a beast of raging black flames; its voice becoming louder and its eyes blazing. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COMMAND US!?" Several raging demons shot out of the dark creature at Bon.

Bon pulled his gun from his hustler. He fired his entire clip into the horde of demons. Aria circles appeared around them and read their fatal verses from the bible to slay dozens of them. Bon quickly switched to his second gun and unloaded its ammunition into the one's still raging.

Several pillars of light went up in front of Ryuji, exterminating more than half the demons. The rest of the demons retreated back into the main demon. Its wings spread out once again and screamed and howled all at once.

"So you do have some skills after all," Legion announced. "But no authority over us."

"More than you think," Bon said. He pulled out a container.

"You plan on burning us with Holy Water?" Legion questioned.

"Not burning you, take a look down," Bon said with a grin. Everyone including Legion gazed down around the demon. A dirt circle was formed around it with four breaks in it, biblical scriptures that spoke about the story of Legion were written in and out of the circle with a crucifix directly beneath the possess girl.

Legion's eyes trembled. "This is-?"

"A Christian Exorcist Circle," Shima said in amazement. "When did he…"

"How did you do this!?" Legion demanded.

"Wait, what is that?" Rin questioned.

Shima looked back at his clueless friends. "It's a special barrier used to exorcist demons out of people who have been possess. Only truly skilled exorcist can create one of these on their own." Shima focused back on the circle. "But the thing is their set up as a trap beforehand. A person would lead the demon into the trap and then exorcist them."

Shiemi held her fist on her chest. "Suguro wouldn't have had time to do that."

"Exactly." Shima took a quick gaze back.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Legion said. "That's why you were busy sliding around and moving your feet so much to avoid my attacks. You were setting up this barrier. All your other attacks were mere diversions to keep us busy."

Bon popped open the container. "You're wrong they weakened your numbers, making this next attack all the more effective."

"Damn you."

Bon pulled the Holy Water into the line of the circle. The entire ring shined in a marvelous light. As soon as everything was fully colored in, a pillar of light shot up from the middle and extend out toward the edges of the circle.

The dark creature lifted its head, screaming. Its body perishing from the forces of the verses and holy light mixed with water. _Girl_, the demons spoke inwardly._ If you don't want to be weak again shield us inside your body_.

The demons retracted inside the young six year old. The girl's eyes were still red. She flew out of the circle toward Rin and Shima. A dark cloak wrapped around her as the dark creature reformed with four wings.

"Damn, it used the girl to escape," Suguro said. "I didn't make it strong enough."

Long claws grew out of the girl's hands. Black feathers fell to the ground. The forming beast then spotted Shiemi. "A pathetic pretty girl, I hate people like you!" The demon swooped across the ground and flew directly upward.

It stretched out its claw, aiming it directly down at Shiemi. "I'll kill you first so all your worthless friends can see it." The fuse beast dived down toward her. Shiemi was so frighten she could barely take a step back.

"Shiemi!" Each of the boys screamed.

The demon's claws stabbed through flesh. Blood flowed out of the wound down the shirt. Shiemi's eyes were wide with shock. Her body quivering as she felt her knees grow weak under her. If she could she would drop right to the ground, but it was impossible.

Ryuji's prayer beads trembled in his hands at the shocking sight. His jaw was wide open, unable to close it.

Shima was in just as much shock.

Shiemi's fists were on her chest. "Rin." Rin stood in front of her with his hands stretched out and his shoulder pierced by the demon. The half demon struggled to lift his head to face the demon. The Aira's seals of protection ran across his body, binding him from fighting.

"Ha, that Aira Ring is your undoing," Legion spoke. "If you didn't allow them to make you into their pet you could have protect the girl and yourself."

Rin clenched his teeth. "I'm nobody's pet."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	7. A Step Further

A Step Further

The demon cracked its teeth into a smile. "You're not a pet you say? Yet you wear that Aria Ring that controls your very movement. Who exactly are you trying to fool?" The demon dug its claws further into Rin. "You can't even fight back. I'll kill you."

Rin clenched his teeth harder as he felt the sharp pain go throughout his entire body. His knees buckled. His body became further stiffened by the power of the Aria due to his increase anger at the demons. His blood rolled down his wound.

The demon raised its head. Its eyes opened wide as he stared dead at Rin Okumura. "Now you're dead!"

"Rin!" Shiemi cried.

Surugo bit down on his teeth. "Damn it, Okumura. Don't make me regret this!" Suguro aimed his gun at Rin. He fired off a single bullet. The shot hit the Aria Ring. The golden jewelry cracked then broke in half, dropping to the ground. The Aira scriptures retracted from Rin's body, freeing him.

Shima leaped back completely freaked out. "Are you nuts?"

Rin latched onto the demon's claw. He struggled to pull the claw out of himself, having more of his blood spill out as his wound began to mend. He grabbed the claw with his second hand. He quickly thrust the claw away, knocking the demon back.

"What!? But why would they free the son of Satan?" the demon questioned. The demon leaped over Rin to land a few feet behind Shiemi that shook the earth.

Rin pulled his sword off his shoulder. He swung it sideways to throw off the scabbard that revealed that demonic sword, releasing all of Rin's hellish blue flames. He turned around and jumped over Shiemi.

He brought his sword above his head as if he was ready to swing it down on the demon. The demon backed up. "No!" Rin landed in front of the demon and thrust his sword straight at the demon's head. He stopped it.

The tip of blade touched the demon's forehead. "It's over." The demon seemed confuse as a trail of blood roll down its head. Suddenly the group of demons became engulfed in Rin's flames. A thousand demonic voices screamed out. Their bodies were becoming nothing as they tried to flee.

Suguro leaned forward. "Okumura!"

The flames ended.

Rin stabbed his sword into the ground. Rin brought his flames back inside his body before he caught the young girl. She wasn't a cute girl which was probably why the demons spoke of hating pretty girls like Shiemi. The small cut Rin had created with his sword was still on her forehead. "There, I think she should be ok now."

The others quickly gathered around him and the girl. "Is she, alright?" Shima questioned.

Rin looked over at the pink haired monk. "Yeah, I think so." Rin brought his attention back to the young girl in his arms. "I just think she needs a bandage and some rest." He looked over at Shiemi who was on his other side. "What do you think, Shiemi?"

"I think you're right," Shiemi answered. She then stuck her finger firmly out in front of Rin's face. "But you need some serious treatment."

"Oh, I'm fine, Shiemi," Rin said confidently. He moved his hand around as the hole continued to heal while he did it. "In case you forgot I'm a quick healer."

Suguro folded his arms across his chest. "Another one of your demon powers, huh?"

Rin looked pass Shiemi to look at Suguro. "I'm just glad you trust me now, Bon."

Suguro's eyes went white with rage as he held up his fist in front of him. "I told you not to call me that!"

Shima took his staff in both hands. "Don't you think it's scary that Rin can do whatever he wants now without his Aria Ring? I mean he could attack us."

Rin looked back over to the boy. "Come on, you can't possibly think that."

"He's not free," Bon said that got all their attention.

"What are you talking about?" Rin questioned.

Ryuji walked back to where to broken ring was. He went down on one knee, picking up the broken jewelry before he looked back. "It was only temporary, seeing as there was no other choice on stopping that demon with my Aria or Dragoon skills." He walked up behind Rin. "If this thing ever comes off again it's because I believe without a doubt you're not the demon I believe you are."

He placed the two pieces at the base of Rin's tail, clipping them together. He held up two fingers above the ring and started to chant a few Buddhist prayers that had the Aria Ring glow. He swung his fingers across it that had the ring reseal itself to Rin.

Rin raised his head and yelp. A sharp pain went through his body that had him collapse to his knees.

Shiemi went down to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Rin, are you ok?"

Rin had one eye closed as he looked at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having this Aria on again is kinda annoying." He looked back at Ryuji. "I can wait until you're able to trust me, Bon. You and Shima."

Suguro wore a bored annoyed expression on his face. "Hmph. Anyway we need to inform the villagers that the demons have been exorcised. Then we need to have a doctor to check the two of you out."

Rin and Shiemi nodded. "Right."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	8. Concern

Concern

Every one of Ryuji's fingers tapped against his forearm. The tall exorcist leaned against the hospital wall as he waited. Rin sat on the bench beside him while Shima sat on the opposite side of the hall.

Rin tapped his foot impatiently. "How much longer is this going to take?" Rin's arms were folded across his chest. "I mean the problem is in her chest."

Bon looked over at the half demon. "Oh, would you relax? Test take time it's not like baking a cake and this is the best hospital on the East coast so be patient." Once the group had defeated Legion they had informed the people of the village they could return home. The people thanked them for their bravery.

Ryuji and Shima then took Shiemi and Rin to the local doctor to get check out, with them first tucking Rin's tail in his pants. Rin was quickly bandage up which would be removed by tomorrow due to his demonic healing powers. Shiemi on the other hand they had more problems with.

The doctor couldn't figure out why the crystal had embedded itself inside of Shiemi. It was also too dangerous to be extracted with the limited supplies that the doctor had on hand. It was then decided they would go over to the next city where the best hospital was located. Once they got her there they quickly checked Shiemi in to be examined.

They were still waiting outside of the examining room to hear Shiemi's result. The doors to the examination room opened. A doctor stepped out of the room with a clipboard in hand. Rin and Shima stood up to face the doctor.

"Sensei," Ryuji said. He moved off the wall and stepped in between the other two boys. "So were you able to determine the problem?"

"I'm afraid; whatever this thing is that has attached to your friend we don't have to proper equipment to analyze it," the doctor said.

"Huh?" Rin got a questionable look on his face with one eye half close and his mouth open. Rin stretched out his hands on either side of him. "I thought this was one of the best hospitals in the world!"

Ryuji putted his hand on Rin's shoulder, getting his attention. "Easy, Rin." The half breed calm down; Ryuji focused back on the doctor. "What about taking it out of her? You can at least do that can't you?" Ryuji gestured his free hand as he talked.

The doctor had a slightly disrupted look on his face. "Well actually…"

"Now what!?" Rin leaned forward with his teeth clenched. He was so angry. He felt like he was ready to go on the attack. Ryuji had to hold him back with his hand and the Aria stiffened him enough to cool off.

"Rin, I told you calm down. Stupid idiot," Ryuji said. "What's the problem?"

"It seems this mysterious object is synchronizing with your friend's body," the doctor told them. The words suddenly caught all of the boys off guard. "When we did an X-ray on her we noticed roots were growing on the inside of her from the crystal. Most of them have wrapped around her internal organs which makes it impossible for us to operate without a serious risk to her health."

"Isn't there anything you can for her?" Rin asked.

Ryuji took his hand off of Rin's shoulder and placed it in his pocket. "Well, we could try taking her to True Cross Headquarters."

Rin looked over at the tall exorcist. "What do you mean, Bon?"

Ryuji eyes went white with rage as he clenched his teeth. A vein popped out of his forehead. "I told you not to call me that." The blond streak exorcist took a breath to calm down. He opened his eyes again which returned back to their normal mean black. "At the main headquarters of True Cross they have all types of treatments and operation protocols for demonic influences."

"You think that the crystal in Shiemi's chest is some sort of demon?" Shima questioned.

Ryuji looked over to his childhood friend. "I can't be sure." He folded his arms across his chest as he continued to talk. "But considering a normal doctor can't treat it. Its' our best bet that it's a demon; if not..."

-B-

"You want me to go ahead of you to the main branch of True Cross?" Shiemi questioned. The boys stood in front of Shiemi who sat on the edge of her bed in her room. She was leaned forward with her hand on her knee.

Shima raised his hand over to the side. "We figured the doctors there could fix this problem once and for all."

Shiemi looked over at Rin. She placed her hand over her chest, wrapping her hand in the cloth of her shirt. Her eyes shimmered with her desperation. "Please Rin, I feel fine. I can go with you."

Rin lowered his shoulders. He slightly opened his mouth. He looked over at the other two teenage boys. "Didn't you say it would be too dangerous for us to fly anywhere because of demons might attack us in the air."

Bon looked over at him. "She's going on her own. I doubt they'll even notice her."

"Please Suguro," Shiemi said. She grabbed one of the teenage exorcist's arms to get his attention. "I can handle it. I feel a lot stronger now."

Bon blushed a little at the sight of the girl pleading with him. She looked so cute with the expression on her face. Damn hormones. Bon gathered himself after a moment. "The doctor said the crystal is beginning to grow inside you. If you wait too long it could kill you. Do you realize that?"

Shiemi's hands trembled on the solid strength of Bon's arm. She gave a slight nod. "I do, but I…" She looked into his eyes again. "Want to help you guys as much as I can. I'm the only one in our group who knows about the proper plants to heal. I'm the only want who can heal you if you get injuried. Allow me to do my part as you do yours."

Bon let out a slight noise. He took a breath to relax himself while he closed his eyes. He then reached into one of the pockets of his exorcist jacket, pulling out a bracelet. "Here," he said bored like manner. He extended the bracelet toward her. The bracelet was a lovely sliver that was open at the bottom with written Indian script over the top, on each side of the jewelry was a lotus and blue jewel embedded on the top of them.

"This is a protective bracelet of Avalokitesvara. The lotus represents wisdom and the jewels displayed his compassion," Bon explained. "If you feel you're in any danger or feel any discomfort than use the mandtra: Oṁ Mani Padme Hūṁ. It will protect you."

Shiemi took the bracelet. "Thank you."

Bon still felt uncomfortable about the situation and wasn't sure it was enough just to give her a bracelet no matter how much he believed it would protect her. He then remembered one other thing he had, one other thing that could help his 'friend'.

Bon reached up for his throat. He dug into his shirt, ripping off his rosary Buddha protection necklace. He stuck it out toward her. "Here," he said.

"Whoa Bon, are you serious?" Shima said.

Rin pointed to the necklace. "What is it?"

"Another protective charm that collaborates with the Om Mani Padme Hum bracelet I gave her. It works as double protection without a need of an extra chant," Bon said.

"Yeah, but it's also a gift from your parents for graduating as a full class exorcist two years ago," Shima said.

"Your parents?" Rin and Shima said together.

Bon shook the necklace in his hand. "It's no big deal just take it."

"How can you say that!?" Rin flung his arm back. "Your father and mother gave that to you as a present and you want to act like it's no big deal." Rin's tail popped out of his pants, swinging wildly behind him.

Bon turned to face the half demon. "Would you shut up, idiot?" Bon pointed back to Shiemi. "I can take care of myself, but until we're sure Shiemi's safe she needs all the protection we can give her. If it was good enough to help lighten your strikes against me when we fought it will be good enough to keep that thing from crushing her from the inside out."

Rin became speechless.

Bon focused back on Shiemi. He opened her hand and placed his necklace inside her open palm. "Now make sure you keep these on at all times you got it?"

Shiemi slowly nodded. "Thank you, Suguro."

Bon folded his arms across his chest. "Don't mention it." He shifted his eyes to the side. "We need to get going anyway. I've been called to do a job a few towns over."

"When did that happened?" Rin asked.

"When we first check Shiemi in," Bon answered. "If her treatment took too long I was going to go on ahead while you guys stayed here."

"Then let's get going I can't wait to kick some major ass," Rin said excitedly.

"Calm down you, idiot. We still need to check Moriyama out," Bon told him.

"Yeah, I know that."

Shiemi watched as the two boys augured back and forth. She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled at the sight. Those two were still the same, but she was thankful to the both of them.

-Please Review to inspire me to keep going-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	9. Bon vs Izumo

Bon vs. Izumo

Bon, Rin, Shima, and Shiemi walked up the stone steps to the mountain shrine outside the village. Marble fox statues stood on either side of the cobblestone pathway. At the end of pathway were wooden steps that guided up to the screen doors of the temple.

"I still don't get why we have to come all the way up here?" Rin said. "The demon isn't even supposed to be up here." Rin had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Bon shifted his eyes over to the smaller boy. "I told you already we need to visit the last person who fought the demon."

Shiemi held her hands in front of her skirt. Her new protective bracelet and necklace bounced against her skin or clothing. She looked up at the tall boy from behind. "Who exactly is this person suppose to be?"

Bon looked back at Shiemi. "A Shrine Maiden by the name of Izumo Kamiki. She's said to be both cunning and strong so it came as a surprise that she wasn't able to defeat the demon that attacked the village."

"So I guess that's why they called you in, huh Bon?" Shima said.

Bon focused his attention back in front of him. "Exactly." The group stopped in front of the wooden steps of the shrine. The doors to the shrine slid open. All four teens gazed up to see a beautiful vision walk before them. Flowing crimson fabric flowed out of the dark entrance as a young man their own age stepped out.

The girl was a vision of grace and divinity. Her skin was a smooth peach silk, her eyes determine and strong like that of a crimson full moon, long dark purple grape hair that rolled down her back in two tails with a slender curve finger; however the thing that stood out the most were her eyebrows that were oval shape. Decorative hair pieces in shimmering colors were pinned up in her locks. A pale yellow kimono with shoulder less sleeves was wrapped around her that had a cherry sash, Hakama pants, and inward lay fabric inside the sleeves.

All of the boys blushed along with Shiemi at the sight. Shiemi brought her loose hands up to her chest. "Wow, she's pretty."

Shima rubbed underneath his chin as he grinned. "I'll say."

The beautiful young lady looked at the group with a bored expression. She laid her hands in front of herself. "So who are all of you?"

Bon snapped out of his daze. He shook his head a few times and refocused back on the teenage girl. "Are you Izumo Kamiki?"

"So what if I am?" she asked in a rude tone.

-B-

Izumo sat down on her knees, placing her hands on top of them. "Honesty, I can't believe those people. I messed up one time and they decide to bring in you people." Ryuji and the others sat opposite of the maiden inside the hall of the temple on the solid oak floor. Each sat properly on their knees with their hands in their laps minus Rin who had his legs crossed and his hands on his knees.

"According the villagers you couldn't defeat the Oni," Ryuji said.

"I made a simple mistake," Izumo said. "I'll be more than ready for it the next time it comes around."

"Miss. Kamiki, the villagers just want to make sure the monster doesn't kill anyone else," Shiemi said.

Izumo glared at the girl. "Don't give me that. I'm more than qualify to take care of the situation around here." She placed her hand on her chest. "I've been doing it my entire life."

"Then we're just simply assist you," Shima said. He had a huge grin on his face as he talked to the beautiful maiden.

Ryuji shifted his eyes back to his friend. "I was called in to take of the demon. Not assist her."

Shima gestured his hand. "Come on, Bon. Don't be like that, the sooner we finished up here the sooner you and Okumura can go to the Hell Gate."

"Hell Gate?" Izumo repeated. "Why would you want to go there?"

Ryuji returned his attention back to Izumo. His eyes were cold and determine for what he was going to say. "To defeat…Satan."

"Defeat Satan?" Izumo's lips twisted before they opened up, laughing madly at the young exorcist's remark. She held her chest, trying to control herself. "What kind of ridiculous joke is that? You, you're going to defeat Satan. You've got to be kidding me."

Ryuji bit down on his teeth. "What did you just say?" Memories of his childhood and those who laughed at his ambitions flowed back inside his head, bringing back all the pain and humiliation with it because of the blue night.

"I said what a joke. You must be an idiot if you think you can defeat him," Izumo said coldly.

Ryuji slammed his hands on the floor, getting everyone's attention. "You have some nerve laughing at somebody's dreams," Ryuji said. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman like she was no better than an ugly witch that needed to be taken out. "Who the hell are you to make fun of someone else's dreams?"

"A dream, ha, when I hear a joke like that I laugh," Izumo said.

Ryuji couldn't take Izumo's insults any longer. He reached out and took her by her kimono, pulling her toward him. He picked them both up on their feet. "I should have known from the second I saw you, you sucked. You think because you wear fancy clothes and are pretty you can treat people any way you want."

Shima and Shiemi stuck out their hands toward Bon. "Calm down, Bon," Shima said.

"Shima's right," Shiemi responded. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Izumo's eyes trembled. Izumo saw the anger and pain in Ryuji's eyes as if he was ready to kill her right there. Her normal cold demeanor returned. "Get off of me." She slapped Ryuji's arm off of her. She took a step back, holding onto her robes.

"So what about you?" Ryuji questioned.

"Huh?" Izumo looked up at the boy.

"Why do you fight demons?" Ryuuji said. He balled up his fists so hard they shook in his anger.

"Why do I…" Izumo's eyes trembled as a woman flashed in her mind with fire around her. She shook her head to return herself to the moment at hand. She lowered her head with her fist at her side. She was silent for a moment as the others waited. "I don't go around telling people why I do what I do." She lifted her head. "Because I'm not seeking attention like you."

"You're the one who asked," Ryuji said. He threw his hand to the side in his rage.

"Oh, please I've heard about you, Ryuji Suguro," Izumo said. "An exorcist who sense graduating the academy has been going after the biggest fish possible to boost up his name. You're nothing but a show off and you know it, gorilla boy." Izumo poked his chest as she taunted.

Ryuji glared down at her. "I did that so I could become as strong as possible." Ryuji brought his fist up in front of him. "I can't possibly be the exorcist I need to be by beating small fry."

"For a stupid dream that will never be," Izumo said.

Ryuji hunched his shoulders. He was so annoyed by this so called maiden that he was ready to pull out his gun and shoot her. Rin stood up. The half demon stretched out his arms on either side of him. "Both of you just need to calm down; Bon, didn't you say we needed to get information from her on this demon before we fight it?"

Ryuji raised his fist to his chest, moving one foot forward. "Forget it. We'll handle the demon without her help. I'll be outside when the rest of you are ready." Ryuji turned on his toes and headed for the door. He slid open the entrance and stepped out. He slammed the door close behind him.

Shima placed his hand behind his head, rubbing the back of his hair. His eyes were close with a nervous smile on his face. "Well, I guess Bon's made his decision." Shima turned his head back toward Izumo. "Sorry about that, Bon is very serious about things so he doesn't like it when people belittle him."

"Hmm." Izumo folded her arms across her chest.

Rin brought his attention back the shrine maiden. "So Eyebrows, what can you tell us about the demon?"

"What did you just call me!?" Izumo yelled as she threw her fist down at her sides.

Rin pointed up to her forehead. "Well, it's just that your eyebrows."

"Don't make fun of my eyebrows!" Izumo yelled.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	10. The Fox Maiden

The Fox Maiden

The sun had fully set. The light blackened sky formed a dome around the earth, lighting it up with the trickling stars of the universe. The mood in the air was calm. Suguro leaned against the staircase of the stone steps to the mountain temple. His arms and legs were crossed as he looked out to the forest below.

The exorcist's body was still burning in rage at the priestess who had made fun of his dreams. The others who were suppose to be with him had stayed with the woman for hours. The longer they were taking the more angry Suguro became. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to find this stupid demon and kill it.

"Bon," he heard someone call his name after a few more minutes of waiting. He gazed back to see Shima walking toward him. Shima held his staff in his hands to help him walk, having the rings on the top chime.

Suguro turned around to face him. "It's about time. So did you get anything useful out of the stupid witch?"

Shima laughed lightly. "Well, she still insists on doing it on her own."

Suguro narrowed his eyes slightly. "So basically useless and still wants to talk like she's got everything under control," Suguro said.

Shima putted his hand behind his head embarrass. "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"Doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

Suguro turned back around to face the forest. "I'm going to be the one who takes out the oni." His dark eyes were filled with determinations as he gazed over the landscape.

Suddenly, a tree collapsed in the middle of the forest. Shima stepped beside Bon with both of them looking in surprise. "Did you see that?" Shima asked.

"Of course, I did," Suguro said. Several more trees came crashing down from the forest in a large circle. The wave of destruction continued as the calamity headed toward the village. Smokey rock dust rose into the air, making a clear trail for anyone to follow.

Suguro looked over at Shima. "Go tell the others. I'm going to go after that thing before it can hit the village." He immediately launched himself off the top of the staircase as he ran down the steps. The bottom of his coat flapped behind him.

"You got it, Bon," Shima said. The pink haired man turned around to head back into the temple.

Bon clenched his teeth, throwing his arms back and forth as he stampeded down the steps. _I'll show everyone I'll be the one to defeat Satan_, Bon thought.

Shima made it up the wooden steps when the screen door slid open by Izumo. "What's going on out here?" Shima stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. He felt a sharp pain go up his body before he recovered to look at the lovely priestess.

"Izumo."

Izumo gazed down at the monk with mean eyes. "I asked what was going on out here? Is that gorilla of yours throwing a fit?"

"N-no, it's the Oni. It's back," Shima said.

"What!?"

Rin leaped out of the hall from behind Izumo, landing on the pathway. He looked back as he saw Shiemi come out beside Izumo. He smiled up at her. "I'll take care of this. Don't you worry." He leaped through the air again to go deep inside the forest in one bound.

"Be careful, Rin," Shiemi said softly.

Izumo's fist shook in front of her. "I already told them I would take of this. I'm the protector of these mountains." Izumo rushed off in chase of the two warriors that went ahead of her.

Shiemi ran down the wooden steps and moved pass Shima. "Come on, Shima. We need to help too."

"Yeah, coming." Shima picked himself up and followed after everyone else.

-B-

Rin leaped through the trees of the forest like a fleeing monkey. "I better hurry. No telling what kind of damage that demon might cause the village if I don't reach it in time." Rin saw the break in the trees a few feet ahead of him. He soared through them to see the scene ahead of him unfold.

A gigantic red ogre with bone horns, long snow white wavy hair, pale yellow eyes, and a tiger cloth wrapped around his waist. The beast swung his iron club with studs down at Suguro. Suguro slid out of the way to avoid the attack that left a crater in the earth.

Bon whipped out his gun, aiming it directly at the demon's head. He fired off two rounds at the demon. The oni swung his cub across his body to deflect the bullets to the ground that rolled beside the gunman. The red ogre let out an evil battle cry as he brought his club back. He swung its weapon down toward the young warrior.

Bon replaced his gun with his prayer beads, making a hand sign in front of himself as he stood on one knee. "Respect, humility, contentment, gratitude, hearing the Dhamma on timely occasions: This is the highest protection."

A red light wrapped around Bon. It twisted up into the air in flames to form into a fiery warrior version of the normally calm Buddha with two golden rings behind him, a double-edge sword, and a divine rope with golden rings at the ends of it.

The Buddha raised his arm that held the divine rope to block the club. The oni clenched his teeth in frustration. He struggled against the deity's arm. Inside the Buddha, Bon stood up with his arm held up to block the club as a mirror image of the Buddha.

Bon struggled to keep his footing. His hair danced upward in the burning heat of his creation, his eyes were shifted toward the giant club. "Here goes nothing." His eyes went back to the demon. "Let's all get along and train together under Buddha's divine protection." The Buddha's eyes glowed at the words.

Bon raise his other hand like it held a sword above his head. The Buddha mirrored him as he swung it across, cutting the demon's shoulder. The demon stumbled back before it spun around and whirlwind the club into the Buddha's chin.

Bon and the Buddha were lifted off their feet, crashing onto their backs. Bon slid back almost hitting into the trees.

Rin soared through the air with his sword pulled back as he came at the demon. He let out a mighty battle cry. His blue hellish flames engulfed his body while his tail flew behind him. He swung and cut the ogre's arm.

Oni reeled himself back. He swung the iron club at Rin; Rin blocked the strike with his sword, holding it at both ends. Rin flew back into the ground. He slid across the dirt floor on his feet and hand. He leered up at the monster.

The Oni thrust his club down at the half demon with a mighty shout. Rin didn't have enough time to defend himself. A fiery hand reached out in between them, blocking the demon's attack. Rin looked over to see Suguro was on his knees. "Bon?"

"I let my guard down," Bon said as he looked over at his partner. He then focused back on the red demon ahead of them. "But that won't happen again."

"Leave not my prayers unfulfilled," a voice came out of the forest. In a ghostly wind a pair of white foxes landed in between the two boys. The boys looked back to see Izumo standing in one of the trees with a pair of summon papers.

"What are you doing here?" Bon questioned.

"I told you before," Izumo said. She gazed up at the demon's repulsive face. "I will be the one who will defeat this demon. Now watch and learn." Izumo began to draw a magic circle through the air. "The Goddesses of Heaven hear the cry of your servant. Hear the messages of your senders and devoutly punish the wicked ones who curse your names. Shinsei Yowai!" She held up a hand sign.

The two foxes flew up into the air with everyone's eyes following to see what was going to happen next. The foxes disappeared into the sky. Darken clouds formed around the area, covering the sky. They twisted in a spiral.

A hole opened up, widening a good eight feet. White light shined out of the opening that shot down like a royal pillar of light, slamming down on the oni. The oni tried to push it back, but the light engulfed around it. The demon screamed as its body dissolved inside the holy ray.

Bon and Rin covered their eyes from the blinding light. Their powers faded away. A howling wind blew in every direction, forcing the boys to hold their grounds. The iron club slammed into the ground. Several cracks broke into the weapon then scattered completely under the weight of the divine beam.

The light slowly evaporated. Its power faded along with it while the light went back up into the sky. Izumo's two foxes ran out of the air back onto the ground as the clouds dispersed. They landed in front of boys to both of their amazement.

Rin blinked a couple of times. "I can't believe it. She really is strong."

The fox with the red fabric around his neck looked back at his tamer. "Can we return home now, Izumo?"

"Yes, you can return now." The two fox spirits vanished. Izumo then leaped down to the ground, landing on her feet and hands. She quickly maintained her grace, standing back on her feet.

Bon and Rin turned around to face her. "You're a tamer," Bon said in a matter fact way.

Rin looked over at the exorcist. "What's a tamer?"

Bon looked over at Rin. "It's one of the five classes of exorcist; just like I'm a Dragoon and an Aria." Bon turned his attention back to Izumo. "Except a tamer uses demons to do their work for them, in exchange they share their life energy with them. Very few people actually have the ability and talent to do it though."

Rin blinked in amazement at Izumo. "Whoa."

"Hey, you guys!" Shiemi shouted. Shiemi and Shima ran toward the rest of the group. They stopped a few feet away from Izumo. "What was that blinding light before?"

"Me taking care of the situation like I said I would," Izumo said.

"Really? That's amazing," Shima said. He wrapped his hand around his chin. "Beautiful and strong a deadly combination, but what else should we expect from the fame Izumo Kamiki."

Izumo lifted her head in a superior fashion.

Bon had an annoyed expression on his face. "It wasn't that impressive."

Izumo turned back to look at the tall exorcist. "Says the person who couldn't even defeat the oni."

Bon's eyes narrowed. "I could have and would have if you and Okumura didn't interfere. My Warrior of Buddha technique hasn't been fully perfected, but it would have been enough for something like that." Bon held his fist in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever," Izumo said.

-B-

The next day, Ryuji and the others had strapped on their bags ready to leave the village. Since Izumo had been the one who landed the fatal blow they didn't get paid for their trouble. Rin strapped on his sword to his shoulder.

Rin thrust his fist into the air. "Alright, let's get going."

"Hold on."

The others looked back from the entrance of the village to see Izumo dressed out of her fancy maiden clothing and in white puffy shorts, a black cat top, and a large bag strap on her shoulder stood behind them. Her hand was on her hip as she looked at the group.

"Miss Kamiki," Shiemi said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin questioned.

"I'm coming with you," Izumo spoke simply.

Ryuji hunched his shoulders. "Excuse me?"

Izumo stepped up to Ryuji. Her eyes flowed up to meet with the clear leader of the band of odd travelers. "You heard me."

Ryuji grabbed the strap of his bag. "Why the heck would we let you tag along with us?"

"Because I'm clearly the most superior fighter out of us," Izumo said.

"Last night doesn't prove a thing," Ryuji said. "You had experience with the oni we didn't. If either I or Okumura had a little more time we could have beaten the demon without a problem."

Izumo folded her arms across her chest. "So you say. Care to test that theory?"

"Come on Bon, it could be fun having another girl in the group," Shima said.

Shiemi clapped her hands together. "Yeah, I'm sure Miss Kamiki could be a great help to us."

Rin pointed to himself. "I'm interested in seeing what she can do."

"Four to five," Izumo said. "So what are you going to be a bastard and disagreed?"

"Why you?"

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	11. Shima's Strength

Shima's Strength

"Um, will he be alright?" Shiemi asked. Her loose fists were over her chest as she looked at the scene in the forest.

Izumo stood right beside Shiemi with the back of her hand on her hip. She wore a bored expression on her face. "He's a complete wimp."

In front of the girls, Shima was frankly swatting away at the flying bugs who were buzzing around him with his staff. He spun his staff in front of him to cut down several more bugs, looking like he was about to pee his pants. Tears splashed out of his eyes as he yelled.

Suguro and Rin stepped up on either side of the girls. "What's with Shima?" Rin asked. "He's acting really weird."

"Shima's never been any good with bugs," Ryuji said. "I'd say they're his biggest weakness despite being a perverted monk."

Izumo shifted her gaze over to Suguro. "So you're saying he's supposed to have some strengths?"

Ryuji looked down at the girl. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone in this group has something to contribute to the fight against demons," Izumo said. "You're an Aria and Dragoon, Rin has is blue flames and sword, I'm a tamer." She extended her hand out toward Shiemi. "And Moriyama here has knowledge of plants for food and healing purposes." She then pointed forward at the sorry excurse for a man. "But him, all he does is flirt and screams at the sight of bugs."

Shiemi looked over at Izumo. "That's not true, Miss Kamiki. Shima can also put up barriers, I've seen it."

Izumo turned her head toward her. "Oh, yeah. Can't gorilla boy do that too?" Izumo pointed over at Bon, much to his anger. "And aren't his much more powerful than that pink haired idiot. Face it he's completely useless."

Ryuji balled up his fist in front of himself. "Stop assuming like you know everything. Trust me when I say if I could have only one other fighter in my corner it would be Shima hands down. He may act like a clown most of the time, but he has serious skill."

"Whatever."

-B-

Shima placed down his final plate in front of the campfire that night. Shima sat back up straight on the rock with a light smile on his face and his eyes close. "Wow, Okumura. It still amazes me how good a cook you are."

Shiemi looked over at her friend who sat right beside her. "He's right, Rin. You're food is amazing."

Rin placed his hand behind his head, rubbing the back of it in a shy matter. "Well, cooking is my only useful skill other than fighting." He laughed lightly.

Suguro shook his canteen in frustration when he could barely hear a splash. "Urgh, I'm almost out of water."

Izumo shook her flask as well. "Mines near empty too." Izumo gazed over at Shima, extending her canteen out in his direction. "Why don't you make yourself useful and refill our canteens by the river back there." She pointed back into the forest.

"Izumo, he's not you're servant," Suguro said.

Shima raised his hand. "It's ok, Bon." Shima stood up and took everyone's canteen bottle. He headed toward the forest before looking back at the group. "I'll be back n a few minutes." Shima turned back around and went inside the forest.

Within the trees around the group were spiders that crawled out of the leaves to spy on them. There hundred of eyes grew red in the night.

-B-

Shima was kneeled beside the riverbank, filling the last of the water bottles. "This isn't so bad; beats having to clean up after dinner." He screwed the lid onto the last canteen. He picked himself up along with the containers and headed back.

It only took Shima a few minutes to get back to the campsite. Shima stopped abruptly when he saw the sight ahead of him had been completely wrapped up in spider webs. "What the-?"

"What do you want with us?" he heard Bon questioned.

He then heard a cruel laugh from a creature like beast. "I want the death of the son of Satan," a creepy voice came from inside the web. "And I'll kill all of you for being the friends of this disgusting demon."

Shima dropped the water containers.

-B-

Inside the webs, Bon, Rin, Izumo, and Shiemi were all trapped inside the sticky web tied down to the ground. Rin's sword was caught up in the web a few feet above them. The four teenagers were caught in a blitz attack after Shima had left, leaving them no time to counter.

Ahead of them was a mask man that walked toward them. The man wore a wooden mask with a long noise, hollow eyeholes with winkles, and wore dark brown robes around the rest of its body to cover up its form. Demon spiders crawled out of its sleeves and around its body.

"Now the question is who should I kill first?" the masked man said. He stopped in front of Shiemi much to Rin's dismay. He bent down. He wrapped his creepy long fingers around Shiemi's delicate chin. "Perhaps I should start with this little girl. What do you think Rin Okumura?" He gazed over at him.

"Don't you even think about it," Rin yelled.

The mask man gazed back at Shiemi. "There's my answer." The mask man extended his arm out to have a light expand out and formed a scythe. "You will be the first."

"No!" Rin yelled. He wanted to let loose his flames, but without his sword he had no clue how to do it.

"Shiemi, don't forget the mantra I taught you," Bon said quickly.

"The mantra," Shiemi stumbled over the words.

The mask man stood up straight. He brought back his weapon. "It's too late."

Shiemi shut her eyes, lowering her head. "Oṁ Mani Padme Hūṁ!" A light shined out of the necklace around her neck as the mask man swung his scythe forward. A hand with an eye inside the palm reached out of the necklace, pushing the mask man back a few feet.

"What was that?" the mask man questioned. The man landed on the ground, sliding back. He slammed his blade into the ground to slow himself down to a stop. "So you have some sort of protection do you. Well, let's just see how long that will last you."

Shiemi looked up to see more demonic spiders coming down toward her. "If I can't kill you with my own hands then I'll just suffocate you with the spider's webs. Say goodbye to everything."

"Stop right there!" Everyone looked up to see Shima come down from above the trees. He landed on one knee with one hand on the ground and his staff over his shoulder held with the other hand.

"Shima," everyone said.

Rin leaned forward. "Quick, Shima. Get us out of these webs."

Shima stood up, holding his staff in both hands. He stood there for a moment before the others noticed he was trembling like crazy. "Wh-what's with all these damn bugs?"

The mask man laughed. "Looks like you're too scared to even move." Several of the man's demonic spiders crawled around the air to further trap the group in every direction. "You'll be the easiest to capture. It's over."

"Shima!" Bon yelled. "Just think of these spiders as any other demons. You can do this!"

"Are you crazy?" Izumo yelled.

"Hurry up and freed me," Rin said. "I'll finish this."

Bon looked over at Rin. "He doesn't need your help."

"Huh?" Rin focused on Bon.

The mask man stuck his scythe straight out at the frightened pink haired boy. "Take him along with his friends," he ordered. Several spiders came from the left and right side of Shima. "It's over."

"Not spiders just demons, not spiders just demons," Shima repeated. Shima held his staff out horizontally. "Oh, Eastern beast that craves the heavens, Oh, Western cat that runs across the clouds. Protect me with your shields of direction. Azure Dragon, White Tiger." Golden words ran across Shima's staff from the middle to both ends.

The spiders came in close when two barriers rose up on either side of Shima with the animal he called kanji written inside them. They glowed in their respective color as the spiders hit the barriers. Wind and wood simultaneously shot out of their barriers, destroying them all in an instant.

The mask man reeled back. "What!?"

Rin, Izumo, and Shiemi stared in awe at the sight. "How, how did Shima do that?" Rin questioned.

"That was amazing?" Shiemi said.

Bon got a cocky grin on his face. "I told you before. If I could have only one guy on my side it would be Shima. He's the only one at our temple who has the mastered the power of the four directional beasts."

The mask man position himself in a fighting style with his scythe in front of him. "You little punk, I'll destroy you myself."

Shima reached into his robe to pull out a pile of talismans. He stuck them out in front of him which hung up in mid-air. Shima proceeded by quickly spinning around in a circle to have the talismans pinned up in a circle that wrapped around him.

He then took a hold of his weapon with both hands again, having one foot in front of the other. His enemy charged at him with his scythe drawn back. Shima didn't waste any time himself on his side. "Oh, burning mouth of regeneration and ruin." The talismans glowed white, catching fire from the top.

The world around him became like the starry sky of the universe. Shima started to spin with the top of his staff pointed down. "Open yourself in this world so you may consume my enemy." The flames continued to burn down the talismans.

He fully spun with all the talismans now engulfed. He swung his staff forward. A large burning flame blasted forward. "Phoenix Passion!"

"What!?" The flames encircled around the masked man, starting to consume his body. The masked man leaped out of the flames that had tackled him inside its burning form. He flew into the air, barely escaping the assault.

"Damn you," the masked man cursed. "I'll teach you what it means to mess with me." The man landed diagonally from Shima. He stood up on his toes and launched himself forward.

Shima held his staff down at an angle. "The animal that reigns over the south, burn, slay those who fail to hear your call." Symbols appeared in the rings of his staff, transforming into a flame that formed a phoenix.

The masked man let out a battle cry. He swung his scythe forward. Shima charged forward with his phoenix staff, swinging it from the opposite side. The two weapons crashed. A large explosion went off from the middle of it.

A large puff of smoke surrounded them. The top of Shima's staff flipped back, bouncing back toward his friends. A large gust of wind blew back in every direction, blocking everyone's vision. The twist and pressure ruffled through their clothing and hair. When the wind finally stopped, the group managed only to see was the broken staff piece.

They gazed forward into the smoke. "Shima!"

END OF PART I

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	12. The Angel's Tear

The Angel's Tear

PART II

"Shima!" Bon yelled.

The dusty smoke slowly cleared. Shima was kneeled before the masked man with his broken staff holding himself up. Shima breathed heavily. His eyes were hazy. His muscles were sore and on the verged of giving out on him.

"I guess that's all I got," Shima said. He collapsed over to his right. The pole of his staff bounced against the rocky ground. The front of his hair shielded his eyes from sight. "But at least I managed to defeat you."

The wooden mask cracked down the middle. Timber chips fell to the ground. "Damn you." The mask broke in half, falling to the ground, bouncing once and landing on opposite sides. Golden flowering hair flowed out of the hood of the robe. A face of a lovely young woman was revealed with a burn mark around her right eye.

The unmasked woman lifted her head up. "I will never forgive Satan for killing me, nor anyone who is associated with him, especially his son." A burning blaze consumed her form, lighting her up like a bonfire. Her screams carried throughout the crisp air.

It took only moments for her to vanish completely along with her spiders. "So it was a beautiful woman, huh?"

"Shima," Ryuji called his friend's name in concern.

Shima managed to pick himself up on one knee. His eyes still hidden underneath the shadow's of his hair. "It's ok, Bon. She was a ghost that needed to be exorcised." Shima's eyes still trembled with uneasiness. "It had to be done."

Shima pulled himself up with his pole staff. "Besides I should probably get you out of that webbing now." Shima let out a nervous light laugh, trying to get himself together. He turned himself around with his head down. He slowly moved over toward his friends by using his staff for support. He stumbled a few times, but that was completely normal considering.

Shima finally made it over to the others. "Oh, consuming fire of the sun burn away the devil's path." Flames circled around the pole of his staff. He swung his staff above the other's heads, tearing apart the webbing.

It didn't take much to for the guys to get out due to their own naturally strength. Rin climbed up the webs to pull out his sword. Bon went and pulled the girls out of the webs; one with each arm. He placed them both on their feet, before he started to pull the webbing out of his hair.

Shiemi interlocked her fingers together. "That was amazing, Shima. I had no idea you were so skilled with the four directional beasts."

Izumo folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I suppose you did a good job."

"Thanks, Izumo, Moriyama." Shima dropped his staff which bounced and rolled away from him. Shima collapsed on his back.

"Shima!"

-B-

Shima rested inside of his sleeping bag. Shiemi had dressed his wounds with plants she had gathered before along with her first aid kit. The group had moved away from their origin campsite a few miles deeper into the forest. Bon had carried Shima on his back while Rin carried the bags.

Bon looked over at his friend for a moment before he focused back on the others. His eyes fell on Shiemi. "Thanks for your help, Moriyama. Are you sure that it idiot will be alright?" Bon and the others were circled around the campfire to talk.

Shiemi nodded. "Yeah, his injuries weren't that bad. He just used too much of his energy during the battle."

Rin placed his hands on the rock he was sitting on in between his legs. "So what are we going to do next? We can't afford to be caught off guard like that again?"

Bon pointed down to the ground. "That's why Izumo and I placed a barrier around the campsite. We'll have to remember to do this from now on." Bon folded his arms across his chest. "As for what we'll have to do next."

Bon shifted his eyes toward his bag. He reached in between the flap to pull out a map. He unfolded it on his lap to point to roughly where they were in the forest. "We need to make it to the next town over. I've been personally asked to take a request there because I'm from the Myōō Dharani sect of Buddhism."

"What does that has to do with anything?" Rin questioned.

Bon gazed down. His arms fell into his lap as he thought back to his past. "There are certain secrets and knowledge held within my sect. As the future heir I know more than most, but still it has to be secret for now."

"Hold on," Izumo said. "You're saying you aren't going to tell us what this is all about?"

"That's right," Bon replied. "Not yet." Bon headed over to his sleeping bag to get some rest.

-B-

The next night, the group continued to travel through the forest. Renzo had managed to put his staff back together and was using it as a walking stick. The others followed after Bon. They still questioned what secrets the Myōō Dharani held and why it was important to this mission, but they couldn't get any answers from the young monk exorcist and Shima was useless in the regard as well.

Rin's eyes were half shut with his body hunched over. "How much longer until we make it to the city?" Rin was tried from having to wake up so early that morning. Bon was way too much of an earlier bird and it affected everyone around him, including the injured.

"It's only a couple of more hours away and then we can rest in some beds instead of the ground," Bon told them to lift up their spirits.

Rin yawned. "That's good to know."

Bon looked over at Rin. "Don't let your guard down yet, you idiot. This forest is still crawling with low level and decent size demons during the night. If you don't want a repeat of last night I suggest you keep your eyes open."

Crack! Hundreds of Chuchi flew out of the left side of the forest. Everyone turned to face the flying moth demons that swarm toward them. "Just great there is an entire swarm of them," Izumo said. She whipped out two pieces of summoning papers from under her shirt.

"Did it seriously have to be more bugs," Shima commented. His staff trembled in his hands as he held it up.

Bon took out his prayer beads. Bon held his hand up flat and shut his eyes as he focused. _"After he had served his own generation by the will of God, he fell on sleep, and was laid unto his fathers, and saw corruption!"_ The moths scattered into ash.

Bon balled up his fist in front of his chest with a satisfied look on his face. "That takes care of that." Covered in the trees in front of them large yellow eyes glowed. A King Chuchi three times the size of any of them lifted off the forest ground and flew through the trees.

The Chuchi swooped above the group. A powerful gust of wind blew over the warriors; all of them covered their heads with their arms and shut their eyes. Shima covered both Shiemi and Izumo with his arms rather than himself.

Bon followed the King Chuchi with his eyes after the wind passed. He bit down on his teeth because of the pressure of the wind. "Where did that come from?" He set himself up to perform another chant.

Rin turned around to face the flying demon. He brought his sword in front of him, taking it in both hands. "I've got this one." He drew his sword, being consumed in his demonic blue flames. He charged after the demon.

Bon reached out his hand. "Okumura, wait!" Bon brought his hand back down. "Damn it, I'll take care of it. I know its fetal verse." He brought his flat hand up in front of his face. His eyes burned with determination. "After he…"

Izumo pointed over to Bon. "Watch out!"

Bon felt a chill of his uneasiness flow up his spine. He began to turn around when he spotted a two head Naberius ghoul. It swung its arm across its chest, knocking him back. Bon fell back on one knee along with his hands, sidling him back. A single eye was closed.

Bon reached into his jacket to pull his gun out of its hustle. He aimed the barrel straight at the demon's chest.

Rin leaped high into the air, coming up behind the moth demon. He brought his sword up over his shoulder and swung down. The chuchi curved upward, avoiding Rin's attack. Rin landed back on the ground. He spun back around to face it as he slid back.

The chuchi flew sideways back toward the rest of the group. Rin glared at the demon. He chased after it with his sword drawn to the side. His tail flapped behind him. His teeth clenched so hard they felt like they were going to break.

Rin leaped back into the air from the side of the Chuchi. He swung to the side of its right wing. The chuchi flapped back as Rin flipped backward in front of the flying bug. Four tentacles flew out of the chuchi's mouth to strike Rin right in the chest, knocking him right to the ground.

Rin's shoulder slammed into the ground in between Bon and the others. His back then hit the ground with a new crack coming from Rin's pants. Bon looked over at Rin. "Okumura, what was that noise from your pocket?"

Rin stared at Bon blankly. He then sat up, remembering he did have something in his pocket. "That demon bait you brought at the Exorcist shop."

Bon opened his mouth speechless for a second. "You idiot, no wonder we're being attack! That bait is drawing every demon in a half mile radius." He pointed at the half-demon fool.

Rin shook his fist. "Then why did you buy it?"

"It's for when we have missions so we can lure them toward us they defeat the purpose when we're trying to avoid them," Bon yelled.

Suddenly, thousands of chuchi came out of the forest from every direction, covering the area. Shima swung his staff wildly at the flying pest, going crazy. Shiemi covered her face to do her best to block off the attacks. The flying moth demons were too thick and bothersome to allow Izumo to summon. Bon and Rin were also having a tough time with the demons as well.

The irritation and pain of the chuchi had reached their breaking point. Bon spoke the fatal words to kill them along with Rin blasting his flames to engulf as many of the demons as possible, clearing the area of them.

Five twin headed ghouls had surrounded the group along with the mouth still flying above them. Rin and the others looked around to see the situation. "What do we do now?" Shiemi questioned. She brought her loose fist up to her chest.

"Okumura," Bon said. The two boys faced each other. A strong gaze was in both of their eyes. "You take care of that Chuchi in the air sense my Aira can't reach it. Me and Izumo will defeat these damn ghouls."

Rin nodded. "Got cha." Rin bent his knees as much as he could as he focused on his target. He flew up in the air after his prey, preparing his next swing.

"What exactly are you planning?" Izumo questioned.

Bon shifted his focus over to the shrine maiden. "Those foxes of yours can that create holy wine or water?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Bon focused back on the ghouls that were closing in from the three sides. "I need its help slow these guys down."

"Hey, what do I look like to you?"

Bon looked back at the girl. "I don't have time for your attitude. Are you going to help or not? Shima, make sure you protect Moriyama."

"Right." Shima stood in front of Shiemi, holding his staff in both hands.

Izumo brought her summoning papers in front of her face. "Fine, but you owe me. Mike, Uke!" Her dual foxes came out of the wind in front of her. Izumo bent over slightly with a smug expression on her face. _"Take an Arashine into your hands and cleanse it, take a Nigoshine into your hands and purify it, to make eight servings of Sacred Wine, at the peaceful, gentle sound of Yahirade, HEAR ME GOD!" _

A bowl of scared wine appeared in mid-air. It poured out onto the ground, flowing across the demon's feet, burning them. The demon's screamed out. A pair of feet slammed down on the back of one of the ghouls.

The ghoul was about to turn his heads when Ryuji pressed his gun against the back of the demon. He pulled the trigger. The words of its fatal verse circled around its body. A golden pillar rose up, ripping apart the demon.

Bon leaped off him and did a flip. He fired off three more rounds into other three ghouls that were trapped inside the scare wine. Each demon went up in there own ray of light. He landed on his feet, sliding skillfully to a stop.

Rin cut his blazing blue sword through the Chuchi's wing, cutting it almost in half. The demon reeled back. The moth barely escaped the demon's spawn attack almost crashing to the ground. It flapped away.

The last ghoul sprung off a tree. He stretched out his hand toward Shima; Shima blocked the attack with his staff. The ghoul's feet hit the ground. The ghoul grabbed the staff and lifted Shima up and tossed him over to the side.

"Shima!" Shiemi shouted.

Izumo drew a magic circle in the air. _"Quaver, Gently Quaver! Right of the Quavering Soul!"_ Mike and Uke sprung forward. They spun around the ghoul like a mini tornado, cutting and biting at it with their teeth and claws.

The Ghoul knocked them away with them disappearing. It then looked back at Suguro; Suguro stood up tall. "…_I suppose that even the world_…" The ghoul charged toward him, reaching out his hand. Everyone looked in concern. The demon was clearly trying to stop its fatal verse from being spoken._ "itself could not contain the books that should be written!"_

The demon screamed. His body turned into nothing.

The Chuchi flew back, slamming directly into Rin. Rin spun through the air before he hit the ground next to Shima and Izumo. The Chuchi flew above Shiemi. It shot several tentacles from its mouth at the girl.

Bon tried to aim his gun, but he wasn't fast enough.

Rin opened his eyes. His pupil's trembled with a lump caught in his throat. "Shiemi."

"Moriyama!" Izumo, Shima, and Bon yelled.

Dust had risen up around the girl so no one could see her condition. The dust then blew away after a few minutes to reveal a wooden root cage wrapped around her that had blocked the attack. Shiemi's eyes were tightly shut.

Bon took a closer expectation with his eyes to see that the roots of her protection had come out of her crystal. "Could it be…?"

The tentacles retracted back into the King Chuchi's mouth. The roots that protect Shiemi also retracted.

Bon lowered his gun down to his side. "It must be. The angel's tear."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	13. Angel's Light, Demon's Flame

Angel's Light, Demon's Flame

The Chuchi retracted its tentacles back inside its mouth. The giant mouth flew high into the air to stay out of all of the warriors' reaches.

The root cage that surrounded Shiemi retracted back into the crystal. The jewel in her chest shimmered. Her golden blond hair had grown down to her shoulders, making her look slightly more angelic. Shiemi gazed down at her chest, wondering what was going on.

"Angel's Tear?" Rin repeated. Rin sat up to look over at Bon. "What are you talking about, Suguro?"

Bon's eyes trembled in disbelief. "It's only a rumor, because it's so rare, but…its said when an angel cries and their tears hit the ground of Assiah they crystallize into a jewel from the material around it. When they sense a pure heart for a person who loves its power it embeds itself inside them, giving them its power. Because Shiemi is so gentle and kind to her core along with her love and knowledge of plants must have attracted the Angel's Tear to her."

Bon took a step toward her. "Moriyama, the power you inherited must have been from an angel of plants. You should be able to summon plants out of your crystal like a greenman can out of their body. You know what they are, right?"

Shiemi nodded. "Yes, I've heard of them."

"Good, then use that to help Rin take out that Chuchi. Try to listen to its inner spirit to aid you." Bon turned around to face the head of the forest. A menacing foot stomped into the grass. Two more ghouls came out of the forest. Bon held up his prayer beads. "Izumo and I will take care of the remaining ghouls."

"I'll try my best," Shiemi said.

Shima was back on his feet again. He looked over at Bon. "If you knew about the Angel's Tear Bon, why didn't you say anything before?"

Bon looked back Shima. "I didn't figure it out until Moriyama used its power. It was only a rumor I heard once when I had to visited a church once! Now let's focus on the battle at hand."

Shiemi interlocked her hands together as if she were about to pray. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Please, I need tree roots to help Rin." The tear shape crystal embedded in her chest glowed in various colors. Tree roots poked out of the crystal.

The roots expanded out in numerous directions. Some moved down to the ground and out while others twisted up and out. The roots grew out into the sky toward the large chuchi.

Rin collected himself. He held his sword with one hand as he leaped onto Shiemi's roots. He ran across the growth in its many twist and turns to climb up into the sky. His fire blue horns blazed with his growing determination. His sword burned so brightly they barely missed touching the roots.

Rin ran up the root as high as it went which was just a few feet away from the chuchi. Rin leaped into the air. He swung his burning blade across the sky. The flames extended out while the king chuchi tried to avoid the attack. The tip of the burning blaze slashed off one of the moth's legs.

The King Chuchi swooped passed him. A rush of wind blew across the sky, shaking the large roots Shiemi was controlling. The powerful supersonic winds had Rin twisting through the air, making it impossible to get his bearings.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted. The tree roots contracted out of the sky. Shiemi looked in horror at the sight. "What's going on? Why are they shrinking?" The roots continued to retract back into the crystal as Rin dangled through the air helplessly.

"Please, you need to stop," Shiemi pleaded with the narrowing roots. Tears grew in her puffy eyes. "You have to be there to support Rin." The last of the roots went back into the crystal. A single tear rolled down her cheek and chin. It fell on her crystal.

The young girl's hair glowed like a brilliant star in the sky. Her blond locks grew over her shoulders, tresses flowed down her back as the ribbon fell out of her hair to let everything fall loose, and had it all end at waist length. A snow white angel wing expanded out from the left. A second one came out of the right. Feathers scattered to the ground.

A white light surrounded Shiemi's new elegant form. Shiemi gazed down at her held out hands. "What is this?" The wings flapped back before they flapped forward, sending her up in the air. The wings carried her through the sky toward the tumbling Rin.

Shiemi reached her hand straight out toward her friend. "Rin," she called. Her eyes harden with determination. She wanted to reach him in times. She didn't understand why this was happened, but she didn't care. She just had to help her dear friend no matter what.

Rin heard her call, opening his eyes. He gazed over to see the angel that was Shiemi. Rin reached out his hand just as he fell below her. Their hand wrapped into each other. Shiemi curved back around to go after the feeling chuchi. Shiemi took Rin's hand in both of hers, holding him tightly. Her hair blew through the air.

"We can do this, Rin," Shiemi said.

"Yeah," Rin responded. Rin engulfed himself in his flames that touched Shiemi's light. A sharp pain went through Shiemi's arms up to her heart. Shiemi fell slightly, but quickly caught herself as she continued to bring Rin over to the moth.

Rin adjusted his blade in his grip. "This time I'll get it for sure." Shiemi brought him within a couple of feet of the moth demon. He held his blade out straight to the side. "Take this!" He swung it forward, sending a blade of fire out of his Kurikara, engulfing the demon in its blaze.

The chuchi crashed to the ground several feet away from the others. The burning blue flames went up like a small bonfire. The King Chuchi screamed and rolled around, trying to escape its horrible fate. In the end, it died terribly.

Shiemi couldn't hold herself and Rin up any longer. She crashed them into the ground just a few feet away from the others. Shiemi's power faded away. Her hair returned to normal, her wings disappeared, and her light vanished. Shiemi and Rin bounced and rolled across the ground. They ended up sliding back a couple of inches to a stop.

Rin grunted. He looked up to see his scabbard in front of him. He took the cover and placed his sword back inside it, returning to his human form. He then pushed himself back up on his knees and hands. "Man that hurt."

Rin looked over at the restful Shiemi. He crawled over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Shiemi, are you alright? Shiemi…" He continued to shake her gently worried for her life. She was being unresponsive to anything he did.

Bon, Shima, and Izumo ran over to the two. Bon and Izumo had already taken care of the ghouls with a combination of spells and Aria. They stopped in front of the two. "Is she alright?" Shima questioned.

"Rin." The half breed focused on the soft voice of his friend. Shiemi softly parted her eyes. A gentle smile graced her lips. "Are you ok?"

Rin placed his hands down in front of her. "Me? You should be worried about yourself?"

"I'm ok," Shiemi said. Shiemi pulled herself onto her knees, placing her hands in her lap. "I just think I might have over used my new powers."

Bon shifted his eyes toward Rin. "It didn't help to have Okumura using his powers either."

Rin glared up at the exorcist. "What are you trying to say?"

Shima smiled nervously. "Bon, maybe you shouldn't get Okumura mad."

"Moriyama has angelic powers, you have demonic powers," Bon said. "The two are at odds with each other that's why when you tried to touch the jewel it burned you and that's why when you used your power just now it harmed Moriyama."

"What!?" Rin said. Rin looked over at Shiemi. "Did I really hurt you, Shiemi?"

Shiemi was taken back. She then regained her composer a little and gaze down. "I'm not sure." She placed her hand on her chest. "I mean, I know I felt a pain in my heart, but that could have been from the Angel's Tear."

"No," Bon said. He folded his arms across his chest. "When a holy power comes in contact with a demonic power whichever is more powerful when in contact harms the other. Since Okumura was sending out more power than you were his power harmed you. Which is another reason why Okumura has to master his flames or it could be very damaging, especially for you, but Moriyama you also need to master your power or it will be more of a nuisance than a help."

Shiemi and Rin nodded their heads. "Got it."

"Hey, I have a question," Shima said.

Bon looked back at Shima. "What is it?"

"Since Rin harmed a human shouldn't he have been affected by the Aria Ring?" Shima said.

"Yeah," Bon said. He focused back on the two teens on the ground. "It's probably do to it being unintentional than again it should still knock him out."

Just on cue the Aria Ring glowed. The words of the Aria spread across Rin's body, getting him to bite down on his teeth. Biblical words ran over Rin's face as his body stiffened. Rin then collapsed forward before Bon's feet.

Bon looked at the boy curiously. "The ring must have a delay affect because it was broken before. I'll have to look into it later." Bon walked around Rin and grabbed him by the tail. He started to drag him across the ground as he headed back through the forest.

Shiemi stood up with her fists in front of her chest. "Suguro,…can't you be more gentle with him?"

Bon stopped and looked back at the others who were still standing behind him. "We don't have time to rest. We need to get to the city as soon as possible."

"But can't you at least carry him?" Shiemi suggested.

"I have to carry our bags, besides he can't feel anything while he's unconscious and his body is steady enough to endure this," Bon said.

"Yeah, but…"

A foot stomped down on a rock. "Hey, there…" A jaw chewed on the lollipop that gathered everyone's attention. Biddy blue eyes gazed at the group. "Wake my younger brother up. I want to fight him." Standing in front of them was a green hair teen in a jacket with cross bone buttons, pink shirt, and tie. A hobgoblin stood at his feet.

Bon's eyes opened so wide his pupils trembled. "Amaimon?" Bon clenched his teeth. "The King of Earth."

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	14. Bon VS Amaimon

Bon VS. Amaimon

"Hey, you." Amaimon chewed on his lollipop that was in his mouth. "Wake up my little brother so I can fight him." The teenage looking demon stared at the group of exorcists and warriors from a few feet in front of them. His familiar stood at his feet.

"Amaimon," Suguro said in disbelief. He clenched his teeth as he narrowed his eyes. "The King of Earth also known as one of the eight demon princes." His grip tightened on Rin's tail. "So why do you want to fight Okumura? You just said he's your younger brother didn't you?"

The earth demon pointed at the unconscious half demon. "I want to test him. My older brothers seem to think of him as our messiah, the one who will bring our father into this world and claim it as his own. I need to see with my own eyes if this is true. Does our younger brother contain the power to make the demon's dream come true?"

The entire group stared in terror at the demon king's words. Suguro let out a breath of shock. His eyes opened wide and shook with uneasiness. "Are you saying Okumura is supposed to the vessel for Satan to resurrect himself in this world?"

Amaimon stared at him blankly. "Why else would the God of Demons even get involve with a human woman? He tried to us several humans on the blue night, but I'm sure you've heard how that worked out and the Paladin of the True Cross order was of no use either."

Shiemi gripped her chest. Her breathing became unsteady. "Satan wanted to use Rin's father as a vessel."

"The paladin was only meant to be a temporary body so father could bring Rin to Gehenna," Amaimon answered. "If only the old fool didn't get in the way. Our plans were set back because of that. Still I want to see why they are putting so much belief in this little punk? So wake him up." Amaimon slammed his foot on the ground. The entire area shook like an earthquake, knocking everyone off their feet.

Suguro dropped to one knee. He glared up at the demon who still didn't show the slightest regard for any of them. _I can't let this guy take Okumura_, the exorcist thought. He looked back at the comatose demon. He grabbed and tossed the boy over his shoulder.

He stood up and faced his friends. "Shima! Take Okumura." His foot slid back as he threw Rin through the air at the other monk. "Keep him safe!"

"I got him." Shima stuck out his hands, catching the boy. Shima stumbled back and dropped onto his back from Rin's weight.

Izumo gazed in Suguro's direction. "Hold on, you're not planning on fighting himself yourself are you?"

Suguro turned back around. "I don't have a choice. We can't allow him to get Okumura. None of us are ready to take on Satan yet. So I'll just have to defeat this bastard of a son." Suguro held up his prayer beads.

"Not ready yet?" Amaimon questioned. He narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean one of you plan on becoming strong enough to defeat my father?"

Suguro took a step forward. "That's right, I am."

Amaimon chuckled. He tapped his toes against the ground. "Don't make me laugh. There's no way someone like you could defeat father." He hunched over. "Am I to assume I can't get to my younger brother unless I defeat you first?"

"That's right." Suguro took a stance.

"Fine, but don't blame me when your body is cut in half." Amaimon leaped forward with his arm stretched out to the side. His black nails shined in the moonlight like piercing draggers. He curled his fingers. A nasty smile rose on his face.

Suguro slammed his hands together. "Let's all get along and train together under Buddha's divine protection." A Buddha with a sword and holy rope rose up around Suguro to act as his defensive embodiment.

Amaimon swung his sword like claws at the exorcist. Suguro lowered the Buddha's sword in front of him, blocking the demon's attack. Amaimon easily pushed the Buddha and Suguro back. "Did you really think some peace giving saint was enough to stop me?"

Amaimon spun around and kicked Suguro up into the air by his chin. The Buddha embodiment Suguro had casted faded away. Amaimon leaped into the air after him. He rose above the exorcist.

Amaimon pointed his nails down like a knife. He brought his arm back, getting ready to strike the exorcist down.

Suguro brought his hand with the prayer beads over his chest. He crossed his gun hand over the other arm, aiming his weapon. He pulled the trigger three times.

Both Bon and Amaimon slammed into the ground. Bon flipped backwards, sliding back. The exorcist grabbed on his left shoulder from landing on it wrong. He bit down on his teeth. He kept his eyes on the earth king.

Smoke rose up out of the demon's bullet holes. Amaimon struggled to pick up his wounded body. He lifted up his head up to look at the exorcist. "That actually hurt." His wounds were already starting to close; faster than when Rin was shoot.

"Damn it." Bon stood up, straggling around in a circle to regain ground. "He's tough. I have to try to end this quickly."

Amaimon's wounds finished healing. "So let's try this again." He flew forward with his claw nails at the ready.

Bon pulled out his second pistol from his left hand. He fired as many bullets from the weapon as he could. Several of the bullets exploded into Buddhist sutra shields in between Bon and Amaimon. Amaimon slammed and scattered through them.

The blow back of the assault forced Bon to cover his face with his arms. "They didn't even slow him down," Bon said in annoyance.

Amaimon grabbed Bon's left wrist, pulling it up. He then instantly snatched the teenager by his throat to lift him off the ground. Bon could barely open his eyes from the massive pressure that was being put on his limbs. "I suppose that means I win."

Bon refused to accept that. He brought his right gun up to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Amaimon let go; he reeled back in screaming pain. Bon slammed his hand to the ground and thrust his leg straight out to kick Amaimon in the stomach.

Amaimon flew back a small foot before he landed on the ground. He placed his hand over his stomach. He rubbed it almost like a child had hit him. "Not bad for a human, but I've been kicked by baby demons harder."

Amaimon's familiar, Behemoth charged between them toward the other members of the group. The hobgoblin closed in on Rin fast. He leaped forward to dive right into the half demon.

Tree roots shot out and twisted. The familiar slammed into the branches, bouncing off it. Shiemi had wrapped the wood barrier around herself, Shima, and Rin. Her hair had grown out over her shoulders again.

"I've had enough of this," Izumo stated. She raised her summoning papers above her head. "Mike, Uke!" Her twin foxes reappeared before her. _"Furue Yura Yura, Furue Yura Yura To Furue! Hifumi Yoinamunaya Shikiru Yuitsuwana Sowotahakumeka! Furue Yura Yura, Furue Yura Yura To Furue! Momochiyorozu. Tamayura No Harai!"_

The two foxes sprung forward. They spun around in a full tornado around the hobgoblin. The demon was ripped to pieces by their fangs and claws. The hobgoblin let out a terrifying scream. The technique ended with no trace of the demon. The foxes landed back in front of their tamer.

"That was amazing, Miss Kamiki," Shiemi praised.

Izumo folded her arms across her chest, satisfied. "What else would you expect from me?"

Amaimon glared over at the shrine maiden. "She just killed Behemoth." He clenched his teeth together. "I'm going to rip her head off."

Four bullets slammed into Amaimon's body, cutting him down on one knee. His aggravated glance fell on the exorcist. Bon had his right gun stuck out. "I told you, I'm your opponent."

Not even a second later, Amaimon slammed his fist into Bon's side. Bon flew through the air, crashing to the ground. He glided across the grass into a tree. The three cracked at the base and fell to the ground beside the exorcist.

Bon coughed up blood. His ribs had been broken from the assault.

Amaimon walked up to him. "I told you don't blame me when you end up in half." Amaimon stopped in front of him. He raised his hand, pointing his nails down like a knife.

The sight was hazy as Rin started to open his eyes.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


	15. Amaimon VS Rin

Amaimon VS. Rin

Rin heard the sound of destruction as his heavy eyes finally opened. His vision was fussy when he saw in between the wooden cage. He blinked a few times to see a mysterious demon that looked human walking toward Suguro who was down on his side.

"What's going on?" Rin said weakly.

Suguro coughed up blood. His ribs had been broken from the assault.

Amaimon walked up to him. "I told you don't blame me when you end up in half." Amaimon stopped in front of him. He raised his hand, pointing his nails down like a knife.

"No!" Rin forced himself to sit up, drawing his sword. His demon form came blazing out and cut down the branches in front of him. He sprung forward toward the battle. He saw Amaimon was about to strike his nails down. Rin charged into Amaimon, sending him crashing back into the forest. Rin landed in front of Suguro.

Suguro rolled his eyes up at his savior. "Okumura."

Rin's eyes stayed focused on the other demon. "Suguro, what's going on? Who is this guy?"

"He's one of the eight demon princes, The King of Earth Amaimon," Suguro told him.

"I see." Rin slid his scabbard in between the side of his belt. He held his demon sword in both hands. He charged forward with a loud battle cry. He swung his diamond sharp blade across at Amaimon.

Amaimon leaped over the attack. The earth demon came down, punching Rin into ground. The earth around Rin lifted up to form a crater. Amaimon landed outside hole. "You're not really tough at all," Amaimon said. "Oh, well I suppose your due as a body for our father."

Rin painfully picked himself back up. "What was that? You want to use me to have Satan possess me?" Rin flashed back to the day his father was killed by Satan.

"It's not like you can do anything about it," Amaimon said plainly. "You're too weak."

"Oh, yeah," Rin barked. His flames grew hotter and stronger around him. He stuck his sword back, having his tail wrap around the handle. He then pulled out his sheath from his belt holding it in his hand like it was a second blade. The case caught on fire in Rin's burning blaze.

Rin pounced forward. He swung his sheath down at Amaimon, scattering the ground. Smoke rose into the air along with blue flames.

Amaimon had leaped high into the air to avoid the attack. Rin immediately chased after him. He swung his scabbard that his older brother avoided, he flipped to swing his sword down on him from his tail which Amaimon blocked, and finally he followed up by decking the demon right in the face with his fist.

Amaimon flew back into the trees. Rin dived after his prey. His body looked like a blue comet that was about to crash with the planet.

"Suguro." Shiemi ran over to him. She dropped to her knees, rolling him over on his back. Suguro bit down on his teeth so not to cry out in pain. He released his teeth to cough up more blood. He felt an immense pain in his chest.

Shiemi quickly opened up his coat and shirt to examine him. She noticed the fall in his chest and the bruise of the attack Amaimon had landed on him. "He must have broken your ribs. All I can do is relieved the pain."

Shiemi took off her bookbag and brought it over to her side. She searched through her bag to find Tumeric powder she had already made. She screwed off the lid and came over to the side of his face. "Here Suguro, try to take this."

Suguro opened his mouth as Shiemi gently shook the powder inside to relieve his pain. When she was done, she placed the cap back on and putted it back on her backpack. She then gazed down at the boy as the treatment started to take effect.

Shiemi's eyes trembled. "What else can I do?" She knew there weren't any plants that could magical fix the boy's ribs, but she wanted him to help Rin. Shima was still weak from fighting and she hadn't yet learned how to use her powers so she would only get in the way.

Behind them blue flames, sword crashes, and earth scattering punches took over the atmosphere. Rin swung his sword down diagonally. Amaimon countered with his nails. The two demons leaped back into the air.

Shima made his way over to Shiemi and Suguro. He kneeled down beside Shiemi. "How is he doing?"

"Shima," Suguro called to get the monk's attention. He barely opened his eyes as he tried to breathe. "I need you to use sutra to support me while I do my Aria." He coughed hard a few more times as his pain slightly decreased from the medicine.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Shima questioned.

"Just do it," Suguro said as forceful as he could.

"Ok, Bon." Shima held up his hand up in front of his face flat. He shut his eyes, bowed his head, and started to chant the Buddhist prayers.

"The LORD will strengthen him on his bed of illness; You will sustain him on his sickbed," Suguro spoke the verse of the bible. The comforting words began to work their magic. Suguro sat up while biting his teeth.

Shiemi held out her hands. "Suguro, you shouldn't be getting up."

Suguro had one eye close. His breathing was still heavy. "I'm not the best at healing verses, but it should be good enough for me to fight again."

"You sure about that?" Izumo stepped up to the group. Her hands were on her hips. "Because if you are I have a plan that might work."

"I'll fight that damn demon my own way," Suguro stated.

"Would you just trust me for once," Izumo shouted.

Suguro looked at Izumo in amazement for a moment. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

Rin threw his sheath at Amaimon. Amaimon leaped back into the air above the trees. Rin took his blade back in his hands. He spun his sword down in a circle to make a flaming ring. The flames rose up into a blazing pillar that Rin went up in.

Amaimon moved back to avoid the flames. Rin burst out of the flames, stabbing the tip of his blade into his older 'brother's' shoulder. He set Amaimon on fire, slamming his feet down on top of him as they came crashing to the ground.

Amaimon reached out and grabbed Rin's tail, weakening Rin. The two broke apart and landed deep within the forest.

"Are you sure about this?" Suguro questioned.

Izumo nodded. "Yes, I am."

"But we would need Amaiamon to be over here," Shima said. His eyes were shifted toward the girl. "And him and Rin are way inside the forest."

Izumo looked over at the blue fireworks, traveling through the woods. "Don't worry they're be over here soon enough." She looked back at the two boys. "But do you two remember the chant I told you to recite?"

"Yeah, I got it," Suguro spoke in an annoyed bored way.

"I'm pretty sure I understand it," Shima said.

Suguro sat back with his knees cross, placing his hands on his knees. He shut his eyes. "Just in case, I'll use another healing verse to make sure I'm in top condition." He took a breath. Shima took this as his cue to chant again to support Suguro's strength. "Heal me, O LORD, and I shall be healed; Save me, and I shall be saved, For You are my praise."

Suguro's body felt even more relief and strength with the combination of medicine, chants, and scriptures. He reached for his wounded ribs to feel like they were only now bruised than broken. "There that should do it."

The exorcist stood up. He buttoned his shirt back up and focused on the battle that was closing in on them.

Rocks wrapped around Amaimon to form a titian. He smashed his stone hand into Rin, sending him flying into the opening. Amaimon in his new titian form headed off in Rin's direction.

Shima finished tying the wire to his wrist while the other end was tied to Suguro. Through the middle of the wire were ofuda talismans lined across it. The two monks stood several feet apart as they watched Rin bounce off the ground.

"Rin," Shiemi cried in concern.

Amaimon stomped out of the forest. "We're not finish yet, little brother."


	16. Bon VS Amaimon VS Rin

Bon VS. Amaimon VS. Rin

"Let's go," Bon said.

"Yeah," Shima replied nervous.

The two monks charged forward as Amaimon came into the clearing. The giant rock titian reached out for the fallen Satan spawn. The talismans hit the front of the Earth King's rock body. Bon and Shima ran around Amaimon to cross the row of talismans over his back. The two lower themselves down to one knee as they held out their tied hand. They started to chant the Shinto verses to active the charms.

The talismans glowed, creating a seal around the titian. Amaimon easily started to break out of the seal. His stone shell began to break.

"The Goddesses of Heaven hear the cry of your servant. Hear the messages of your senders and devoutly punish the wicked ones who curse your names. Shinsei Yowai!" Izumo's white foxes flew into the sky. Dark clouds gathered that twisted and opened up.

Light shined through the hole. A pillar of light blasted down on the rock creature, breaking it apart. A blood curdling scream came out of the demon's mouth. Amaimon stretched out his titian's arms to destroy the seal.

Bon jumped and avoided the flying rocks that came at him.

Several other rocks slammed into Shima, knocking him into the ground. He fell unconscious.

The blinding light and rocks crashed into Izumo to knock her out as well.

Only half of Amaimon's titian remained. The giant rock form of the demon slowly began to regenerate, starting with his arm.

"Well, it did do something." Bon reached into his jacket. "But I'll have to take over from here."

Amaimon looked back at the exorcist who now stood directly behind him.

"Okumura, move out of the way," Bon ordered.

Rin sat up. He looked over to his side to see a wet line was beside him. He flipped back to remove himself from the Christian Cross Circle line on the ground in Holy Water.

Amaimon looked down on the trap around him. "When did you?"

Bon had pulled out a bottle of Holy Water. "I actually set it up when I fought the ghouls in case my Arias weren't good enough to stop the swarm. For he was saying to him, "Come out of the man, you unclean spirit!"" He poured the bottle of Holy Water down at the end of the circle.

Amaimon's eyes trembled. "You bastard."

"Cleansing Sword!"

A large pure white double edge sword rose out of the center of the seal. The blade stabbed through the center of Amaimon's body. Amiamon lifted his head that was followed by the tiitan. He screamed as a purifying light shot out of his being.

His rock form crumbled into dust. His skin smoked into a blacked fog. The holy seal slowly sink around the holy sword that was destroying Amaimon.

Bon had his hands pressed again in prayer style with a rosary wrapped around them that had a crucifix attached. His eyes were closed while he continued to speak verses of Holy words to increase the power of the exorcism. "And whatever you ask in My name, that I will do,…" Bon felt a sharp pain in his chest. He coughed up some blood and collapsed to his knees.

His hands dropped to the ground, breaking his technique with the rosary falling to the ground. His breathing was heavily. He grabbed his throat to catch his breath. Blood dripped from the sides of his mouth.

The holy seal cracked. The damage ran up the blade and scattered to pieces. The smoky black form of Amaimon dropped to the ground.

Bon opened up his weaken eyes. "Damn it, my body is still recovering from his earlier attacks and it still takes too much out of me to use powerful Christian Aria techniques." He huffed a few more breathes.

A green hand reached out of the smoke. Amaimon pushed the smoke away to reveal his burned over body which had returned to his normal form. There was a large sword shape hole in the middle of his chest. He struggled to look back at the wounded exorcist. "Damn you."

Amaimon managed to pull himself up on his feet. "You'll going to be the first one I kill." His hand cracked. Amaimon gazed down in horror. "What…this body is decaying."

Bon let out a laugh that caught the Earth King's attention. "Even though none of the verses I chanted were your fatal one it seems even a Demon Prince like yourself can't stand the power of an exorcist cleansing sword."

"And you can't fully use it yet," Amaimon responded. The demon prince's host body had already started to regenerated. "I suppose I have no choice," the demon barely got out the words. A dark energy spilled out of his body. "I'll have to pull out even more of my power from Gehenna."

His body recovered more quickly like it did before the strike of the holy sword. "Once I kill you exorcist, I'll get rid of your friends one by one."

"Hey, you forgot about me," Rin said. He stomped his foot on the ground. His flames were ablaze around him as he held his sword.

Amaimon pushed himself up into the air.

Rin jumped after him. Rocks ripped out of the ground to wrap around his arm to form a gigantic arm. He smashed the rock hand into Rin.

Rin scattered the arm with his flames. His demon form matured to look like a true devil with his forehead covered in blazing flames. He climbed up higher and swung the blade across, shooting a wave of fire that look like a horizon over the forest. Amaimon stretched out his limbs, screaming out as he disappeared.

The top of the trees caught on fire. Rin dropped to the ground. His flames blast out further to create a bonfire around him. He let out a monstrous scream.

Shiemi dove over Izumo. Her Angel's Tear shimmered to active the angel's light. Her hair grew down on her back as her wings stretched out to make a barrier. The flames curved around them to hit the trees beside them.

Bon kneeled in front of Shima. He held the monk's staff along with his Buddhist's prayer beads in front of him. _"On basara gini nenhatana sowaka"_ he chanted. A Buddhist barrier appeared before him, blocking off the flames. The barrier cracked.

Rin growled. He clenched his teeth together while his flames continued to pour out of him. His clothes blew upward from the intensity of his flames. More of his demon heart was coming out of him to reveal his true self.

"He's completely lost control," Suguro said. "I've got to exorcist him."

Shiemi opened her eyes, hearing the horrible words Suguro spoke. She gazed back through the demonic flames to see the struggling monk who was barely keeping his barrier up. "You can't. Rin is our friend."

"He's your friend," Bon said. "And I can't let him harm you or anyone else. I told both of you that from the start. In the end he's a demon just like the rest of them."

Inside the forest floor, a still very alive Amaimon stared at the situation unfolding. "I better get out of here before things get any further out of hand. Brother should be please at least. Our brother is starting to finally reveal himself."

Shiemi stood up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _Rin_, she thought softly. She saw the demon deep inside him taking over. A tear rolled out of her eye as she remembered the sweet boy she had grew up with. _I have to stop him. I have to bring him back to his senses. _

Rin's tail burned with hatred and evil. His eyes had gone completely white with the possession of his demonic powers. The young half demon was on the verge of an attack. The only question was who was going to be his first victim.

White wings flapped through the air. Dazzling light sprung around like water as Shiemi swooped over the grass field toward the burning demon. Her holy jewel glowed brighter. "Rin, you have to return to normal, you have to," Shiemi cried.

"Moriyama, stop it," Suguro shouted. "There's nothing you can do for him now!"

_That's not true_, Shiemi thought. _I know Rin is good_. "I know it!" Shiemi stretched her hands out in a desperate need. "Rin."

Rin lifted his body up. He was ready to kill his first victim. It was the very first step to becoming a true demon.

Angelic arms wrapped around the demon's being. A soft warm feeling of light fell around the demon. Shiemi's small chin fell on his shoulder. The sweet sadness of her tears fell on his back. Her heavenly wings expand out to block the fire from going forward. "Rin, please come back to us."

Rin had a blank stare in his white eyes. "I'm a demon," he let out.

"No, you're not."

"I…AM!" Rin's flames grew hotter, blasting back Shiemi's wings. The fire was burning away Shiemi's light and her hair was cut down to its original length. Despite this, despite the pain Shiemi felt in her very heart she held onto him.

"You're my best friend, Rin," Shiemi said. "The one who showed me anyone can change who they are."

Something snapped back inside of him. The powerful flames reduced just before they could crack Suguro's barrier. His tail went out as his demonic features faded. The flames receded to nothing before Rin's eyes returned to their normal blue color. The Aria had also taken affect.

The flames in the trees burned out.

Rin collapsed in Shiemi's arms, completely human again. Shiemi dropped to her knees still holding Rin. Her powers returned back to the jewel as she barely remained conscious.

"That was completely reckless you know that?" Bon said. Shiemi gazed back at the exorcist and nodded. Bon took a few steps forward. "Next time he could actually kill someone. I just don't get it…why do you care so much about Okumur-" Before Bon could finish, he dropped to the ground. He had fallen like the rest.


	17. Peaceful Revelations

Peaceful Revelations

The door to Ryuji's room cracked open, waking up the young exorcist from his sleep. A candle lantern beside his bed was finely lit to give him light in the darkness. Ryuji sat up in the bed. "Who's there?"

It had almost been a week and a half since Ryuji and the others made it into town. Shiemi had done her best to patch up their injuries and relieve their pain. She had also managed to hide Rin's tail as it might have scared some people.

Ryuji had the worse injuries out of everyone so he had been on bed rest since they arrived. Rin's wounds healed over the night while both Izumo and Shima were conscious again by morning. Ryuji had used the few healing verses he knew along with several scriptures from the book of John that he had completely memorized to help his wounds heal faster. Shiemi had given him plenty of medicine to relieve the pain.

"It's just me, Suguro." Shiemi stepped into the room, holding another dose of medicine on a tray. "I thought you might be feeling some pain again. So I brought this to help." She walked over to the bed and placed the tray down on the table.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Shiemi turned in Ryuji's direction. "Um, Suguro. You asked me before why I would go so far for Rin, right?"

Ryuji looked over at the girl. He had asked her that when Rin had gone crazy and several times after the fact, but she never answered him. "That's right."

"It because Rin and I have always been close," she began. Shiemi placed her hand over chest. "We've always been close sense we were children. He's always protected me when I needed it. So it was my turn to protect him."

"And what about when you're not around?" Ryuji questioned. "I can't trust someone who can fly off the handle like that. Not when it risk innocent lives." Ryuji rolled over to the other side of his bed.

"Right now, Rin is training hard to control his powers so he doesn't go out of control again," Shiemi said. "Like he said when you teamed up together he wants to be your friend."

Ryuji's eyes opened wide and shook at the words. He then closed his eyes and grunted like it was nothing but empty words.

Shiemi turned around and left the room.

-B-

Shiemi closed the door to Suguro's room. She then headed down the hallway of the inn they were staying at. Shiemi walked with her hands on the top of her skirt. She then saw Shima walk up the stairs with his staff over his shoulder.

Shima had a smile on his face as he slightly waved his staff in Shiemi's direction. "Hey there, Moriyama just finished seeing Bon?" Shima and Shiemi stopped in front of each other.

"Yes, I brought him some more medicine." She gazed down at Shima's arm to see several scrolls and books under it. She pointed down to the items. "Are you planning on doing some studying while we're here?"

Shima looked down to what she was pointed at then back up at her. He shut his eyes with his normal laid back smile. "Oh, no I'm just handing this over to Bon. He can't stand sitting around doing nothing so he plans on working on more Aria while he's waiting for his bones to heal. He's already memorized all the stuff I got for him last week. Hopefully this will take him a little longer to get through."

"I see."

-B-

"Hey there, Bon." Shima peeked his head into the room. "How are you doing?" He stepped into the room. "I brought those scrolls you asked for."

"Thanks, you can put them over there."

"Got it." Shima walked up to his bed, placing the sacred knowledge by the boy's pillow. "By the way I've been meaning to ask what exactly are we supposed to be protecting here?" Shima asked. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Weren't you paying attention to first time I explained it?" Suguro questioned.

"I don't know about you, but I can't listen to conversations when I'm unconscious," Shima said lightly.

"You were just being lazy," Suguro responded. "Izumo obtained worse injuries than you during that battle and she was up for hours."

"Give me a break," Shima said. He stood to face Suguro. "I was still recovering from my fight with that crazy ghost and her spiders."

Suguro sighed. "We're supposed to protect the left eye of the Impure King. Fukaku, my ancestor from 140 years ago defeated the Impure King and removed his eyes as proof; however, each eye still contains a strong miasma. They were both sealed by my family in this town and our own to keep them from both falling into the wrong hands.

"The head monk of our sect travels between the two cities in order to check and keep them both sealed." Suguro narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"That rat bastard Saburōta Tōdō snuck in attack our temple to get the right eyeShima spoke coldly.

"He hasn't been seen since then, but it's believed he will come after the second eye sooner or later and try to revive the Impure King who has been sealed inside the mountain temple just a few miles from here," Suguro continued. "Until these bones of mine here I'm useless." He picked up the top scroll next to him. "So I need to learn all I can until then."

Suguro unfolded the scroll, skipping over the title.

Shima gazed at it. "Taming a Demon," he read. He pointed down to scroll. "Are you planning on becoming a demon tamer now?"

"No, it's for Okumura," Suguro answered. "If he goes berserk again I want to restrain him without having to resort to the Aria Ring."

Shima looked at him blankly. "Hmm?" The pink haired monk leaned forward. "So you're really starting to like the guy, huh?"

Suguro shifted his eyes over to his friend coldly. "You got the wrong idea. I just don't want Moriyama to be stupid enough to jump on the flaming idiot again. If she isn't around I have no problem killing the fool."

"Yeah, ok."

-B-

Shiemi climbed up the ladder that night to the top of a building. She peeked her over the top to see blazing blue flames coming at her. Rin spotted the girl just in time through the fire. He broke the flames open in the middle to have the fire bypass the girl.

Shiemi closed her eyes. A heated wind blew passed her to send her hair flying back. Shiemi opened her eyes to see that she was unharmed. She looked up to see Rin. The full moonlight's outlined the boy beautifully, making him looking like a prince of the night in Shiemi's child-like eyes.

Rin quickly ran over to her. "Shiemi,…what are you doing here?" He gazed down at the girl as she held onto the ladder. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," Shiemi said happily.

"Huh?"

"You're able to control your flames, Rin." Shiemi smiled up at him.

Rin pulled her onto the roof. "I don't want what happened in the forest to happen again." Rin's tail tapped against the ground. "I was hoping to surprise everyone when I fully master it."

"We all know you've been working extremely hard between your guard shifts," Shiemi told him.

"Really?"

Shiemi nodded.

Rin placed his hands on top of Shiemi's tender showers. He stared deep into her eyes that showed his light and determination. "It was all thanks to you, Shiemi. If you weren't there I don't know what I would have done."

Shiemi's eyes shuddered. "Rin…" Before Shiemi could say another word, Rin tightened his grip on her shoulders. He lowered his faced down to hers. His eyes fell shut. He caught her lips in mid movement to interlock them with his.

Shiemi's eyes widened. Rin's passion grew closer around her. Rin had wrapped his tail around her waist to hold her closer. In that moment, there was neither demon nor angel even humanity didn't exist around them. The only thing that did was, was their lips.

Rin broke the kiss. The half demon backed away to gaze at the girl lovely. "Shiemi,…" Rin gazed down embarrassed not sure how to phrase his words. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Shiemi stared at the boy amazed. She had never thought she hear those words from him.

-B-

Bon walked down the hall. He scratched the back of his head while his eyes were close, letting out a huff. "I need a good soak then maybe these annoying migraines will go away." Bon reached for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head.

The exorcist twisted the knob on the bathroom door. He opened the door.

Izumo twisted around. Her face grew bright red. "What do you think you're doing?" Izumo stood in the middle of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slender figure.

Bon's face turned red. He stumbled backward in his shock. "I-I didn't know anyone was in here?" he stammered.

Izumo covered her arm over her breasts and pointed at him with the other. "Yeah right, that's why you took your shirt off. You're just as much a pervert as Shima is."

"I am not." Ryuji got even more upset at the situation.

Izumo giggled. She stepped up to the tall exorcist. Her hand landed on his shoulder as her feet bent up to only leave her toes. She kissed Bon the lips. Bon followed suit by wrapping his arms around the maiden's waist, bringing her closer.

Strangely enough Izumo Kamiki and Ryuji Suguro a.k.a Bon had gotten together after the battle with Amaimon. Despite their conflicting points of view they found each other greatly attractive. The kiss was broken. Suguro smiled softly.

"It's about time you got here," Izumo said.

"I really do need to take a bath," Suguro responded.

"Then I'll wash your back," Izumo told him.


	18. The Chase

Suguro slid his foot into his boot. He tied it in a knot before he tapped down on it. He placed his arm through his jacket. He tied his belt around his waist to complete his exorcist uniform. He opened up the drawer beside his bed. He took out his double pistols and placed them in their hustles.

Suguro turned around to face the door. Standing in front of the entryway were the other members of his squad. Each of them dressed in their own uniforms with their weapons at the ready. "Are you sure you're ready to go to work, Bon?" Shima asked.

"I told you already my ribs have completely healed," Surugo responded. "I even took yesterday off. I'll be fine. In case you forgot this is my family's burden."

"But just in case..." Shiemi walked up to the exorcist, getting him to eye her. Shiemi raised her hand. An angelic white light sprung around her hand. She waved her palm over the exorcist's chest. Her hair slightly lengthened. "This should help." She lowered her hand back down to her skirt.

"What exactly did you do, Moriyama?" Suguro raised his eyebrow.

"It's a regeneration technique I learned," Shiemi answered. "I learned to apply it to dying or damage plants. It doesn't do much for the human body, but I figured it could heal any cracks that still remain though it will take awhile to take effect."

"Thanks, now let's get moving. We're already late." Suguro walked around Shiemi into the hall. The others followed suit and left the inn.

-B-

The door opened up. "Hey, we're here to relieve you," Suguro announced. Suguro and the others had arrived at the City's Exorcist Headquarters. The blonde streak exorcist's eyes opened wide while his pupils shirked and trembled at the sight before him. "What the-?"

The priest and trainees that were in the front office laid unconscious across the floor leading down the hallway. The rest of the members of the team look around Suguro to see the scene.

"What happened here?" Izumo questioned.

Suguro felt a surge of anger run through him that transfer to his face. "That bastard Saburōta Tōdō must be here." Suguro ran down the hall. The others quickly follow. Surugo and the others made it to the elevator and went down.

-B-

Ryuji pushed open the double stone doors to the underground temple. Several more exorcists lied unconscious across the wooden bridge to the room. Ryuji looked back at the others and signal them all to be quite. They all nodded.

The group hunched over to lower themselves under the wooden railing of the bridge. They sneaked across the bridge, moving around the fallen bodies of their allies. They made it to the end of the bridge where a layer stairs descended down.

They placed their backs against the railing. Ryuji looked out from the side to see a man in an exorcist coat walking up to the container that held the left eye. Ryuji reached into his jacket to pull out his weapon. Izumo took out her summoning paper as everyone else got ready.

A hand reached out for the demon eye that was inside the barrier. "Hold it right there, Saburōta Tōdō!" The hand halted. The ex-exorcist turned around. Ryuji, Rin, Izumo, Shima, and Shiemi stood at the top of the steps.

"Ah, well if it isn't Ryuji Suguro," the man said. A smirk rose on his lips.

Ryuji grew uneasy. "What the-?"

Rin shifted his eyes toward Ryuji. "What's the matter?"

"That's Saburōta Tōdō, but…" Ryuji's eyes narrowed with anger. He swallowed hard. "He's somehow gotten younger since the last time I saw him."

"Yes, much has changed since then," Saburōta said. "You seemed to have made friends with a demon and not any ordinary one, but the Son of Satan. Tell me has the boy gone berserk yet?" The words shocked Ryuji. "It probably won't be long before he causes a second Blue Night."

The idea of blue flames consuming his friends, family and temple drove Ryuji mad. He dropped to one knee, screaming. He held his head with his hands. He imagined the blue flames splurging our of Okumura's body, killing everyone like it had almost killed him and the others after the battle with Amaimon. Why didn't he let Rin live? Why did he start relying so much on Rin and his power?

"Bon," Shima said in concern. He placed his hand down on Ryuji's shoulder.

"You need to calm down, Suguro," Shiemi said. She held up her loose fists to her chest. "Rin would never do that. Think about how he's fought for us this entire time."

"That' right," Rin said.

"But didn't you still go crazy?" Saburōta questioned. "How can you guarantee you won't do it again? How do you know you won't slay thousands and laugh about it? After all like father like son."

Rin slammed his fist into his chest. "I'm not going to be like Satan. I'm going to kick his ass all across the Demon World!"

Saburōta took a step back. "That might be true; however, I only needed a simple distraction." He reached back and grabbed the second eye of the Impure King through the barrier.

Ryuji snapped out of his madness. He slowly raised his gun up in front of himself. "Damn you, you're the real demon." Saburōta merely smiled at the insult. Ryuji fired his weapon twice at the man's head.

Saburōta opened his right eye to reveal that he had implanted the Impure King's eye inside it. "I've gotten what I came here for. So I'll be taking my leave now." A dark purple miasma wrapped around the demon man's body and shoot out in powerful wave of wind toward the group.

Ryuji quickly switched from his gun to his prayer beads. He formed a hand sign and started to chant. _"On basara gini nenhatana sowaka."_ A barrier appeared in front him and the others to hold off the miasma.

The miasma completely disappeared along with Saburōta Tōdō. Ryuji lowered his barrier as he stood up. "Damn it, I let him distract me." Ryuji felt burning rage flow through his body. He couldn't believe he let a sly demon like that trick him so easily. "He's not going to get away with this." Ryuji ran back across the bridge.

"Bon, hold on," Shima said. He chased after his friend with the others quickly following.

-B-

"We have to stop him before he can revive the Impure King," Bon said. They ran through the town toward the mountains.

"This Impure King he shouldn't be that hard to defeat should he?" Rin said. "I mean your ancestor of hundred and something years ago defeated him, right?"

"My ancestor managed to seal him and his eyes away," Bon answered. "The last time, he killed over 40,000 people as a result of his rampage. There's no telling what damage could be done this time if he's revive. Also there's no telling what other damage will be done in the result of Saburōta's scheme."

Rin looked over at Bon. "You think there's more to this guy's plan than to unleash this massive demon?"

"Has to be." Bon's eyes focused on the mountains covered with trees. "Saburōta isn't the type to go through all this trouble just to cause random destruction. He stole the right eye to lure out my pops so he could eat his familiar."

Rin stared at the exorcist wide eye. "Did you just say that guy ate your father's familiar?"

"That's right, it's probably why he looks so young now," Suguro answered. "If he's now after reviving the Impure King he must be after something even bigger than simply absorbing demons."

"Then we have to stop him before he can reach the temple," Izumo said.

"And watch out for any traps he might have left along the way," Suguro responded.

-B-

The team began to make their way up the hill. They made it halfway up when a snickering smirk came from a tree. "Well, I must say this is impressive. You already made it this far." They all looked up to see Saburōta.

"There you are." Suguro glared at the man with his teeth clenched.

"But I am afraid this is as far as you go." Saburōta leaped back into the next tree.

"Hold on!" Rin charged after him when he slammed against an invisible wall. He was blasted into the ground and rolled backward. Rin sat up. His eyes were closed and teeth clenched as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that?"

"It seems like that bastard set up a barrier before we got here," Ryuji answered.

Rin opened his eyes. "A barrier, huh?" Rin stood up, taking his sword off his shoulder. He undid the red fabric around his sword. He drew his blade to release his demonic form and flames. He swung his blade across himself to release a blazing wave of flames.

Izumo leaned forward. "Wait, hold on."

The flames slammed into the barrier which took a diamond dome shape. The blaze reflected back around toward the group in a wave of flames which moved around Rin.

Ryuji stuck his palm straight out with a crucifix hanging off a chain that was on his wrist. "Hosanna! Blessed is He who comes in the name of the LORD! The King of Israel!" A white crossed expanded out in front of Ryuji and the others with several circles of written text surrounding it. The flames blast against it, dissolving as they touched it.

Rin looked back in amazement. "What's going on? Suguro, you're able to counter my flames."

"It's a special barrier created to be able to counter any of the devil's powers," Suguro explained.

"No way."

"Idiot! Would you stop shooting flames so I can put down this barrier," Suguro yelled.

Rin then realized he was still blasting flames out of his sword. He sheathed his blade and returned to normal.

Suguro brought down his barrier. He took a breath to recover from the power drain. He turned his head around to look at the specially design cross in his hand. He worked on the special shield for the pass month in order to prepare for his battle with Satan. In fact he was planning on testing it on Rin to make sure it worked first, but right now wasn't the time for that.

He balled up his fist before he glared right at the half demon. "What were you thinking shooting your flames out like that? Were you trying to burn us all alive?"

"I didn't know my flames were going to backfire," Rin said. He swung his arm to the side. "What kind of barrier reflects fire anyway?"

Izumo stepped forward. "A two layer barrier."

Both boys looked at the maiden. "What are you talking about?" Rin questioned.

Izumo stepped up to the barrier, placing her hand on it. "The first layer is a powerful priestess barrier passed down through the Shinto religion and the second one is a mirror technique directly under the barrier to reflect any attack wage against it."

"So what do we can do about it?" Shima questioned.

Izumo looked back at the group. "This is a highly advance technique that took serious time to set up. I can tear it down, but will take some time."

"We don't have time that," Rin said. "Let's just smash our way through."

"Then do you want to keep shooting flames at it so Suguro has to keep blocking it?" Izumo questioned. "Now shut up and let me get to work." She held up a talisman in between her fingers. She started to chant the needed words.

"How long is this going to take?" Rin complained.

"It doesn't help whining," Ryuji said.

A vein popped out of Izumo's forehead. She glared back at them with a demon's stare. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

-B-

Saburōta jumped through the trees. "I wonder how long that barrier will hold them off. Maybe not too long since they have that Shrine Maiden with them." He chuckled a bit as he reached the temple.

-B-

Izumo recited the final few words to her chant. The paper talisman in her hand glowed brightly. She slammed the paper against the barrier. A cave like hole shattered around the talisman. "There." She looked back at the others as she entered the hole. "Let's get moving, before this hole in the barrier regenerates."

"I thought you said you were going to tear it down?" Shima questioned.

"This was faster," Izumo explained. "We've already lost too much time as it is. Come on." Izumo started to run up the hill. Everyone else gave chase.

Bon and Rin ran pass everyone else with Rin jumping up into the trees. The two moved as fast as they could, leaving the others behind.

"Hey, wait for us," Shiemi shouted.

Bon looked back at them. "We don't have time to waste. We'll go on a head. Just catch when you can." Bon kept on moving.

"Jerks," Izumo mumbled.

It didn't take long for the two boys to make it the rest of the way up the mountain. They were almost in the sight of the temple. Rin was slightly closer, but Bon could feel everything that was happening. He stopped abruptly. "Okumura, hold on!"

Rin landed on a branch. He placed his hand on trunk of the tree, looking down at the other boy. "Why? Didn't you say we didn't have any time to waste?"

Bon clenched his teeth. His eyes trembled with nervousness and anger. "It's too late." The temple in front of them exploded, sending a wave of wind. "The Impure King has been revived."


	19. Barrier

Barrier

Izumo, Shima, and Shiemi all made it up the mountain. "Finally, we're here," Shima said almost out of breath. The three then noticed that that Bon and Rin were just standing still a couple of feet in ahead of them.

Izumo took a step forward. "What are you two doing? Taking a break?"

Growing bubbling, pulsing fungus of decay was gushing out of the top of the mountain where the temple used to be. The rest of the group moved up to Bon to watch the terrible sight. "We were too late," Shiemi said.

"So now what do we do?" Shima questioned. He looked over at Izumo with a nervous grin on his face. "Maybe we should run for it."

"We can't do that," Izumo said. "This thing will just come after us."

Bon took a few steps forward. "This demon will spread his toxic miasma over the entire city, killing everyone in the area. It will keep going until somebody stops him."

Rin leaped down ahead of the group. "Then we'll stop it right now." Rin started to run toward the growing monster.

Bon reached out and grabbed Rin by the back of his shirt. "Hold on."

Rin looked back in desperation. "Why? Don't we need to stop him before he can spread his toxic gas stuff."

"It's going to take some time to defeat the king no matter what we do," Bon told him.

Rin turned around to face the large exorcist. He held his fist in front of his chest. "So let's get to work!"

"We need to set up a barrier first so the miasma doesn't leave this mountain," Bon yelled right back. He then turned his attention over to Shima. "Shima, I need you to use your Four Directional Barrier around in a sixteen mile radius."

Shima shook his head frankly. "I can't do that."

"Shima, why not?" Shiemi asked.

Shima looked over at the girl. He held up one finger. "Well, for one thing in order to produce the barrier I need to set up a talisman in each of the four directions." Shima raised up a second finger. "And two they all need to be the exact same distances from each other so no direction overpowers the other."

Shima balled up his fist. "It would take too long by myself to put up a barrier like that for something this size."

"What about Saburōta Tōdō's barrier?" Rin questioned.

Bon looked back at him. "That barrier is probably long gone now that the Impure King has been revived." He returned his focus back on Shima. "But I never said you would be doing it alone. Moriyama, Izumo, you two will take the South and West side. Shima take the East." Bon turned around to the half demon. "And Okumura, take the North." Bon looked down at the prayer beads in his hand. "I'll stay here and hold off the Impure King."

"I knew it." Rin pointed toward the tall boy. "You just want to take on the king yourself. Why can't you put up the barrier?"

"Because you're faster than me," Bon said. Bon hated to admit it, but it was clear from their race up the mountain. "Izumo has her foxes to assist her, Shiemi can use her Angel Mode to simply fly, and Shima has to set up the barrier."

Bon reached inside his jacket to pull out a stone statue of a bird like demon. "Besides I'll just be buying time with this."

Rin looked over the stone work. "What is that?"

"Before I left to fight you my father sealed some of his familiar's powers inside here," Bon explained. "I can create a fire barrier strong enough to hold him off until all of you finish setting up the main barrier. After that, you three get back here as fast as you can to help."

Everyone nodded.

"Shima, give everyone the needed talisman," Bon instructed. "All of you make sure you seal the paper on as high a tree as possible. Take this." Bon tossed each of them a measurement watch. "These measurement watches are set to judge your distance based on your speed of travel so when it beeps you know where to place them. So is everyone ready?"

"Mike, Uke!" Izumo summoned her pair white foxes.

Shiemi's Angel's Tear radiated. White light shimmered around her as her hair lengthened down her back while her angel wings expanded out.

Rin took a sprinting position.

Shima crouched over with his staff resting on his shoulder.

The four teens faced in the direction they were heading back-to-back to each other. "Let's get going!" Rin shouted. Rin leaped high into the air into a tree branch. He then jumped even higher to get over the growing king and head deeper in the forest.

Izumo rode her fox with the other one following.

Shiemi flew through the air over the trees.

Shima took off in a sprint.

After everyone had left, Bon stepped toward the Impure King. "Now it's my turn to get to work." Bon went down on one knee and placed the statue of the demon on the ground in front of him. He placed his hand down on it while holding up his other hand up in a prayer like fashion with his prayer beads wrapped around it.

"Gōha En, Jōkafū no In," Bon chanted. Flames exploded out of the statue, quickly flying over the Impure King and formed a burning pentagram. The barrier held the expanding demon and his subordinates inside it. The flames burned away the growing miasma as well as parts of the king.

_I have to hold it off_, Bon thought.

-B-

Rin leaped from tree to tree. "I have to be almost there by now." Rin rushed faster through the forest. Rin was determine to get his side done as fast as possible.

-B-

_ Beep, Beep._

Izumo gazed down at the watch. "We've made it. We need to place it here." The two foxes stopped. Izumo rolled her eyes up to the closet tree in front of her. She pointed toward her target. "Get me up there."

The foxes sprung forward, flying up to the middle of the tree. Izumo stuck the talisman down on the truck. "Done."

-B-

Shiemi placed her Ofuda on her tree. "I'm finish."

-B-

Rin slammed his seal on the tree. He looked back through the forest. "But the barrier still isn't up. Shima mustn't have reached his target yet. Come on, we can't afford to let this stuff get out."

-B-

Shima leaped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. He continued to run through the forest.

-B-

The Impure King busted out of Suguro's barrier. Bon crossed his arms in front of himself to block the burning cinders that blew pass him. Bon barely opened his eyes to see more of the Impure King coming out like a fortress.

Bon pulled out his first pistol. "I don't have a choice at this point. I can't wait for the others." Bon charged toward his enemy.

-B-

The final talisman was placed in the East. Shima then leaped into the tree behind the one he was just in. He held his K'rik in both hands. He shut his eyes and took a breath to concentrate. "Four Kings watch the world, four gates create a path. Seal the Four Gates and watch not the world, close it instead in your arms so no evil may pass through. North, South, East, and West let the Kings perform their due."

Each of the talismans glowed. A light from each seal shot up in the air to form a dome around the area. Around each talisman was a circle with their specific animal inside them. A light also surround Shima, draining his strength.


	20. Impure King

Suguro took a step forward. "Looks like I'll just have to hold it off myself." He held his hand up flat before his face like he was about to pray. "That which shows the Buddha's thought." He began to chant Buddhist prayers.

A large shell broke out the ground breathe him, lifting him up in the air. Suguro managed to stand above the Impure King's growing form. He leaped off the shell, diving down toward the rotten fortress.

A large needle like limb burst out of the demon, coming straight at Suguro. Suguro whipped out his pistol. He fired off three bullets into the limp. The Holy Water Bullets destroyed the limb with the power of the Holy Water.

He rolled on top of the demon. He stood up on one knee to gain his bearings. Behind him a puffed up beast grew out of the Impure King. Suguro quickly gazed back and pointed his gun directly on the creature. He fired at point blank range to destroy the creature. "Alright, let's do this."

-B-

Rin ran through the forest as fast as he could, having a maddening happy look in his eyes like he was a pleased little demon. "Now that the barrier has been setup, I can do what I do best and kick this Impure King's ass."

"Rin!"

Rin stopped, stumbling forward. He looked back to see a black cat leap out of the tree on his right. The cat was teary eye and fell into Rin's hands. "Whoa Kuro, is that you?"

Kuro placed his head in Rin's chest. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You had me so worry."

"Hey, you were the one who ran out on me," Rin reminded him. Kuro was Father Shiro's familiar who had also greatly got along with the young demon boy. When Satan killed Shiro Kuro was in so much grief he ran away.

Rin stuck the cat familiar straight out so he could look at him eye to eye. "Hey Kuro, do you want to help me kick some ass?"

Kuro stared straight at Rin.

Rin revealed a big smile.

-B-

Suguro fired off his last three rounds. He pulled out the empty clip and replaced it with a fresh one. His last three bullets destroyed three bulges growing out of the Impure King. More fungus like limbs bubbled out of the surface to attack Suguro.

"Damn it." Suguro threw the bottom of his coat back to reveal leather pouches attached to his hips. "Then let's try this." He snapped opened the pouch on his right. He pulled out five black balls; he threw them to his right and fired at each one of them.

The balls exploded, releasing a wave of flames to burn the demon and kill several of his smaller demon counterparts. He quickly twisted around and threw another six balls into the air. He emptied the rest of his clip in five of the six balls. The flames scorched the King's body.

The last ball fell dead center on the monster's body. Rotten bubbles formed around the ball almost consuming it. The small black ball exploded, setting a fire on the Impure King.

Bon then noticed that the Impure King in his fortress mode was continuing to grow outward. The demon consumed conch shell he had summoned and shattered it to pieces. Bon quickly reloaded a new clip into the gun. "No way, am I letting it get out of this area."

Bon fired off five bullets in every direction. Each of them hit an edge of the Impure King. All five bullets were Fire Magic Bullets that created a magic circle. A ring formed on the demon and a five point star of a pentagram made of fire connected from each bullet points. "Burning Prison!"

The flames tore through the Impure King, burning his body. The Impure King went wild with his body moving everywhere. Bon lost his footing as the ground breathe him pushed around like a mad earthquake. Bon fell onto his back, dropping his pistol that spun away from him.

-B-

Izumo and her foxes were climbing back up the mountain. "Were almost there, just another mile before we reached Suguro." Izumo was desperate to get back to the young exorcist. During the times she wasn't training or on duty she spent it with Ryuji. He had told her of the horror and that no one person was born strong enough to take the Impure King on alone.

Izumo laughed at the thought, considering he said he would defeat the God of Demons. Still seeing the fear both Ryuji and Shima had for the demon made her worry. Suguro was alone fighting the demon off from spreading his death grip to the city below.

"We're only a mile off from him now." As they got close to the mile mark oozing puffing rot ran down the mountain consuming everything in its path. Izumo had her foxes stop short of it. She got off Uke's back. "I can't believe it. It has spread this far."

"Not too surprising considering," Uke said. "This demon kills and consumes just about anything it touches. That's why Suguro family sealed it away in the first place."

"Well, I'm not going to let something like this stop me," Izumo declared. She pulled out slips of summoning paper and lifted them up. "Come forth, Miketsu and Ukemochi siblings!" Several chibi-like white foxes appeared before her. She clapped her hands together and chanted the scared words to her latest technique. "Shinsei Kiri!"

Sacred wine dripped on the foxes' teeth and claws. They then sprung forward and turned into a mist that shot forward and cut a path directly for Izumo to take. Their claws and teeth ripped through the demon's body and subordinates.

Izumo took the sacred path she created with her demons. A rousing mist flowed over the trail that kept the fungus from growing back too fast; however, the Impure King's body grew back out behind Izumo. The fungus spouted and started to consume the young maiden.

-B-

Ryuji fired off more rounds from his second pistol. The Aria and Holy Water bullets blasted into several growing limbs, destroying them in waves of light and burst of water. Ryuji's Burning Prison had long ended only leaving scorched marks on the Impure King.

A huge limb grew out from behind Ryuji as his focus stayed on the enemies in the front. The limb came down toward him.

A blue flaming blade sliced through the middle of the limb. Ryuji turned back in order to see Rin riding on top of a large cat with his blade drawn out. "So you finally made it, huh?"

Kuro landed behind Ryuji. Rin leaped off his familiar to land beside his paw. "Yep."

"But what's with the giant cat?" Ryuji questioned.

Rin pointed over to Kuro. "This is my faithful horse, Kuro."

_I'm not a horse_, Kuro thought which Rin read through his demon telepathy.

Rin looked back at Ryuji. "And you're the dismal in distress I just saved from the big bad monster, making me the knight in shining armor."

A vein popped out of Ryuji's forehead as he clenched his teeth. He pointed his gun back at the half demon. "Watch it or my next bullet is going in you."

-B-

Shiemi swooped across the air to meet up with the others. As she flew through the air, she spotted something down below. Someone was being consumed by the Impure King. "Miss Kamiki," Shiemi shouted.

Izumo looked up through the growth that surrounded her. She spotted the angel girl in the air. "Get out of here or you'll end up the same!" Izumo had lost her foxes due to the Impure King's henchmen destroying her summoning papers. Most of her body had been trapped inside the fungi.

Shiemi flew straight toward her. "I'm coming, Miss. Kamiki."

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" Izumo yelled.

White light radiated around Shiemi. Shiemi stuck her hand out, having some of the light that surrounded her form turn into a ball in the palm of her hand. She shot the ball out that purified the fungi around Izumo freeing her.

Shiemi landed beside the other girl. She laid her hand on the maiden's shoulder. "Are you alright, Miss Kamiki."

Izumo slapped Shiemi's hand away. "I'm fine." Izumo stood up to face the Impure King's direction. "He's going to pay for doing this to me." Izumo pulled out two summoning papers. "Mike, Uke." She called her familiars back onto the battlefield. "Now it's time to teach this king a lesson."

Izumo drew a magic circle in the air. "Furue Yura Yura, Furue Yura Yura To Furue! Hifumi Yoinamunaya Shikiru Yuitsuwana Sowotahakumeka! Furue Yura Yura, Furue Yura Yura To Furue! Momochiyorozu. Tamayura No Harai!"

The pair of white foxes twisted into large sharp tornado. They ripped across the forest to rip a good foot of the Impure King to pieces.

-B-

Several limbs grew in front of Rin. Rin swung his blade in zigzags across, launching off five fire blades in one go. "Devil's Claw!" The blades of flames tore through the limbs, turning them to ashes. Rin took a step back, biting his teeth. "This thing just keeps growing. It's like we're doing nothing at all."

Suguro stepped back from where he was. Boils had appeared on the top of his face from the toxic miasma that was being released by the demon. "That's why it would have been good to have more back up, but everyone else was taken out by that damn traitor."

More limbs grew out to attack them. Suguro clapped his hands together. "Let's all get along and train together under Buddha's divine protection." A twisted red fire shot up around him to form the Buddha embodiment.

Rin leaped into the air. He swung his sword around himself in a circle to create a ring of blue flames. He then flew higher up, holding his sword above his head and the blade pointed down. "Devil's Spiral!"

Suguro swung his Buddha sword through the flames that created a tempest that shot down with the large sword to rip through the Impure King as Suguro stabbed the blade into the demon. Tons of the king's rotten buildings turned to nothing as the flaming gale swarmed over it.

Rin manipulated the flames as Suguro controlled the sword. When their joint attack ended, blacken smoke rose from the area they destroyed. A fourth of the Impure King was destroyed.

Rin landed next to Suguro. "We actually did it."

"Yeah," Suguro responded. "Can you do that attack three more times?"

Rin pointed to himself confidently. "Don't worry about me. Say when we're done here we should check out the town and have some fun."

"Well, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves." The two boys looked back to see Saburōta Tōdō standing on top of a growing limb of the Impure King. Right next to him was a somewhat ugly woman. "You truly have a bad habit of that Son of Satan."


	21. Impure Siblings

"Saburōta Tōdō," Suguro growled.

Saburōta had his hands stuffed in his pocket, staring down at the two. His calm smugness to the situation showed his arrogance. "I must say I'm impressed. To think two young brats were actually capable of dealing so much damage to such a powerful demon. I can see why people hold you both to such high regard."

Rin and Bon faced the demon exorcist. Their powers were still flaring around them. "So you were here all along."

Saburōta cracked a smile. "Why yes, though me and my friend here will be taking our leave now." Saburōta wrapped his arm around the waist of the woman beside him. He leaped off the limp of the Impure King down into the forest. He headed in the East direction.

"Hey, wait." Surugo took a step forward. "Damn it, what is he up to?"

"Go find out," Rin said. Rin turned around to focus back on the huge amount of damage they had cause the growing demon. "I'll take care of things here."

Suguro turned back to look at Rin. "Are you insane I can't leave here? We still have to defeat the Impure King. This is my responsibility. I'm not going any-?"

Rin reached through Suguro's embodiment of Buddha to grab the boy by the collar of his coat. "You have to figure out what he's doing?"

"You go! As the heir to my temple-" Ryuji was cut off.

Rin pulled up further on Ryuji's jacket. "Shut up!" Rin lowered his head down so all Suguro could see was the boy's flaming horns. "You've been telling us what to do ever since we've met. We've always listened to you because things always turn for the best, but this time you need to listen to me. You have to go after Saburōta and stop him."

"Yeah, why can't you do it?" Suguro questioned.

"I'm not smart," Rin admitted. Suguro was surprised by the bold statement. "My brother Yukio and you are the smartest people I know. The two of you always know what to do when something goes wrong." Rin's eyes trembled back and forth as he thought. "If I went after him I wouldn't know what tricks he might plan or figure out his main goal to stop it. Suguro, you can and stop him from harming anybody else. I can handle your family burdens here."

Rin looked straight into Surugo's eyes with determination. "Just trust me for once like you did against legion."

Suguro narrowed his eyes. The exorcist grabbed the boy by his collar. "You listen to me, Okumura. I'll defeat Saburōta, but you better defeat the Impure King. Defeat him like an exorcist would. Defeat him while staying in control of your flames. If you're going to defeat Satan than prove you can control his power."

Rin's eyes opened wide. "Suguro."

"Show me what Shiemi said about you when we first met is true," Suguro continued.

Rin smiled. "You got it."

The boys bumped fists after letting each other go. Suguro had taken down his Buddha embodiment and charged toward the forest. He leaped into the trees to chase after his target.

Rin turned around and took a strong grip of his sword with both hands. "Let's do this, Kuro."

The large black cat leaped down by his side in agreement. _Yeah!_

-B-

Sweat rolled down Shima's face. His breathing was slightly heavy as his hands barely held onto his staff. "How much longer do I have to keep this up?"

"You sound tried, Shima."

Shima looked forward passed the tree he set the barrier on to see Saburōta and a woman were jumping through the trees toward him. Shima stared nervously at the man.

Saburōta smirked. He passed through Shima's barrier along with the woman he was with. The two landed on the branch beside Shima. Saburōta turned in Shima's direction. "How did you pass through my barrier? No evil is supposed to be able to leave it."

"Who's says we're evil?" Saburōta questioned. "Besides you look a little tried maybe your focus is split. Saburōta raised his hand and pointed his fingers out to be like a weapon. "Maybe you should take a break." He sent his hand right at Shima's face.

Shima saw the nails coming straight for his eye.

A bullet shot right through Saburōta's hand. "That's enough!" The two looked back toward the barrier. Suguro swung through the trees on a rope. He dropped down on a branch. He quickly unlatched the hook on his belt.

"Ah Suguro, so you came after us did you?" Saburōta said. "But what about yours and Rin's plan to defeat the Impure King? Didn't you both say you could do it with a few more of your attacks together?"

"Say what?" Shima questioned.

Suguro bit down on his teeth while he narrowed his eyes. "I'm leaving the Impure King up to Okumura and the others."

"I see." Saburōta rolled his hand up to reveal that it was regenerating from the gun shot. "Given your reaction earlier I never thought you do that. For your sake and the city's I hope you're right." The man then looked over to the woman. "Anyway, we need to get going much to do."

The woman nodded. The two then continued to go deeper into the forest.

"I'm not letting you get away," Suguro declared. He jumped through the barrier. He stopped beside Shima.

"Bon, are you really going to trust Okumura with this?" Shima whispered into his ear.

Suguro shifted his eyes toward his best friend. "Yeah, just like I did when I let him take care of Legion." Shima's eyes widened in surprise. "By the way how are you holding up? I know this takes a lot of energy."

Shima laughed lightly. "Heh, well I've been better. Honestly, I don't know how much more time I can give everyone before I pass out or die from this."

"Give it everything you got," Suguro said. "I know Rin and the girls can stop the Impure King. They just need time to do it." Suguro then leaped off the branch going after Saburōta and the woman.

-B-

Rin spun through the air, creating a circle with his flames. "Devil's Spiral!" He shot the flames down in a twister that cut through the demon. Several hideous limbs came through the fire to attack Rin.

Rin swung down and cut through them. He landed back down on the ghastly fortress. The half demon fell slightly having to stretch out his arm to keep himself from falling. Gross bubbles started to form around Rin's fallen hand.

Rin stuck his sword into the King, burning the fungi off. He then leaped away from the area and shot a blade of flames at the monster breathe. "This was a lot easier when Suguro was here. Still I have to find away to beat it.

"Huh?" Rin sensed that something was off. He looked up at the top of the barrier to see that the demon's miasma was beginning to leak out of holes in it. "Don't tell me that Shima's barrier is weakening already."

Rin looked back at the demon. "I have to find away to end this quickly. I have to."

Sharp ugly limps started to pop out of the Impure King.

-B-

Shiemi and Izumo looked up at the barrier from where they stood. "It hasn't even been that long," Izumo said. "Can't he hold the barrier up longer than that?"

"Suguro said this was a difficult task that required a lot of energy," Shiemi said. "Shima must be giving it everything he's got to stop the demon from harming people."

"But at this rate it will be only a few more minutes before the poison managed to leak out into the city."

Shiemi placed her hand over her Angel's Tear. "Then I'll do what I can to help out." She stuck her hand straight out into the air. The Angel's Tear shimmered. A white light surrounded the girl. Her hair grew out and small angel wings appeared.

Her light shot up straight into the air to hit the barrier. Suddenly the barrier glowed with six angel wings growing out of the center of the barrier to expand in an arch over the top. The angelic waves continued downward to the four animals of direction. The White Tiger, Tortoise, Dragon, and Phoenix all grew angel wings on their appearance.

"Are you insane!?" Izumo shouted. "You're too weak to keep up with the power of this barrier.

"I have to do something," Shiemi said. "I'm not strong enough to defeat the Impure King, but I can at least try to help Shima."

-B-

Saburōta looked back. "He's still coming after us. I supposed I'll just have to slow him down myself." He looked over at the woman with him. "Do you know where to meet him?" The woman looked over at him and nodded. "Good."

Saburōta stopped on the tree branch as the woman propelled forward. Saburōta turned around. "Well, I suppose I should entrain myself for a little while with you." He leaped down off the branch to the ground in front of Bon.

Bon stopped running.

"I hope you will make this a little fun for me." A light shined over the ex-exorcist's glasses, hiding his eyes. He bent his head slightly to reveal them along with a smile.

Bon held out his right fist. He tightened his fist further until there was a crack like glass. Water burst out of his hand in a wave that surprised the demon exorcist in front of him. The wave smashed into him, crashing into several trees which uprooted half of them.

The water died down to reveal a coughing Saburōta. Bon opened his hand to reveal he had a broken charm in it. "It's a charm of Poseidon."

"I see, that explains the wrath and power behind your attack," Saburōta complimented. Still I-"

Bon placed his barrel of his gun at Saburōta's forehead. "That's enough. Whatever you were planning ends here." Bon pulled the trigger. The Aria was read out and Saburōta was engulfed in a pillar of yellow blind light.

Bon took a breath. "It's over."

"Are you sure about that?"

Bon opened his eyes and looked up into the trees. Saburōta stood there, simply leaning against a tree. Bon leaned forward in confusion. "What? But how?"

Saburōta gestured his hand out. "Just like the phoenix I ate I can regenerate when I'm killed. You might want to reconsider trying to fight me, Suguro?"

"Never," Bon declared. "I'll defeat you one way or another.

"Then in that case follow me." Saburōta started to leap across the trees again.

"Damn it, wait!" Suguro chased after him.

-B-

Shiemi continued to shoot her light into the barrier as her angel wings grew further out. Shiemi could barely keep both eyes open at this point. She had almost given up half of her energy to help feed the barrier from collapsing from the massive power of the Impure King's miasma.

"Don't you get it?" Izumo questioned. "You can't keep this up. You're giving more energy than Shima because you don't know how this barrier works."

"Even so I have to," Shiemi responded. "Rin, Shima, even Suguro are all out there doing their best to stop this demon. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do the same. Now that I have power I have to use it. I have to help them all." More of the girl's angelic energy poured into the sky.

"Suguro," Izumo said silently. The Shrine Maiden looked around at her familiars. "Both of you return home."

"What?" Mike questioned.

"You heard me go home now," Izumo ordered. The two white foxes disappeared. Izumo latched her hands on top Shiemi's shoulders. Izumo's energy transformed into angelic power which flowed into the sky along with Shiemi's.

"Miss Kamiki," Shiemi said in surprise.

"Look here I'm only doing this so you can't take all the credit you got me?" Izumo said.

Shiemi sweetly nodded.

-B-

Shima stared into the forest to see a ray of light going up into his barrier to strengthen it. He also felt less of his energy being yanked out of him. "This power? Heh, don't tell both the girls are helping me out. I must be one lucky guy."

Shima held his ground. He shut his eyes as he sent more of his energy to maintain the barrier. His staff held firmly in his hands.

-B-

Rin noticed the ray of light that was shooting into the sky. "That looks like Shiemi's power and it's gotten stronger. Does that mean Izumo is helping her out some how?" Rin cracked a smile. "That's right, I'm not alone. All my friends all doing everything they can to stop the Impure King as well."

Blue flames blast around his Kurikara blade. "I will defeat the Impure King and Satan!" Rin leaped into the air.

-B-

Saburōta landed in a clear area when the woman and a young man stood talking. Bon quickly made it to the spot as well. Saburōta stood behind the couple of younger adults. "I see you made it here well enough and I'm sure the two of you are all finish?"

"Finish?" Bon questioned.

The young man bent over with his eyes becoming completely black.

The young woman's back arched with her hands stretching out. Both of the two bodies were beginning to bubble around and deform.

Bon took a step back. "What's going on?"

Saburōta stretched his arms straight out on either side of himself. "You made it just in time, Ryuji Suguro." The two people ahead of the demon burst out into a mess of rotten long worm like creatures. "I like to introduce you to the revival of the Impure Princess and the Impure Prince."


	22. Ace in the Hole

Ace in the Hole

Hellish Flames, Holy Swords

The two rotten demons continued to grow. Saburōta smirked. "Now that I've finished what  
I came to do here. I'll be taking my leave." Saburōta turned and as he placed his arms behind his back. He started to walk.

"You're not going anywhere," Suguro said.

Saburōta looked back. "Really? You seem to have enough trouble as it is? Though they aren't as powerful as the Impure King they are his descendants and with no barrier to block their miasma and your friends tied up fighting the Impure King. You are alone to face two lethal enemies that can destroy this land."

Saburōta turned back around. "Now, I wish you all the luck in the world, but I'm afraid this will be the end of you, Ryuji Suguro." Saburōta lightly laughed. He disappeared in a hail of flames.

Suguro glared at his growing problem in place of the bastard traitor. "Damn it, he's left me no choice." Suguro raised the back of his coat to reveal twelve silver crosses hanging on his belt.

-B-

Rin flew across the top Impure King's body engulfed in his blue flames. He cut down several limps along the way. He broke out of his flames, sliding across the decaying monster, leaving a trail of flames on the demon.

"This thing still won't stop growing." Rin held up his demon sword in front of him. He got a serious expression on his face. "I have no choice. I have to use that technique and if it doesn't work we are screwed."

-B-

"You can't possibly keep this up," Izumo said. Shiemi was still pouring large amounts of her power to feed the barrier despite Izumo's help. "You're too weak for this. Leave the energy sending to me."

Shiemi had one eye closed. "Ok, I'll try." _Rin, I know you and the others will find away to defeat this demon_, Shiemi thought. _I have faith in you_.

-B-

Bon had three crosses between his fingers that he threw behind the Impure Princess and Prince. The bottom tips of the crosses stabbed into the ground. He then threw three crosses on the left and right side of the area.

Finally Bon was down to his final three crucifixes. He set the three in front of the two growing demons. One was on the right, another on the left, and the last in the center to complete a perfect circle around the Impure Siblings.

Bumbling limbs came leaping out toward Bon. Bon slid backward into the forest as the limb came toward him. The rotten fungi slammed into an invisible wall. It fell back with a white ball of light appearing around it, purifying it.

Bon smirked. "Not even your damn God could break out of that." He stood up and pulled out a rosary with a cross. "Now I'll end this with this one attack." He wrapped the rosary around his hands, placing his hands in prayer hands.

"Then He appointed twelve, that they might be with Him and that He might send them out to preach, and to have power to heal sickness and to cast out demons; Simon, to whom He gave the name Peter; James the son of Zebedee and John the brother of James, to whom He gave the name Boanerges, that is, "Sons of Thunder"; Andrew, Philip, Bartholomew, Matthew, Thomas, James the son of Alphaeus, Thaddaeus, Simon the Canaite; and Judas Iscariot, who also betrayed Him. And they went into a house," Bon recited the holy verses.

After reciting each of the twelve disciplines' names each of the twelve embedded crosses glowed. Three scripture rings wrapped around each of the Impure Princess and Prince, stopping their growth. "Men and brethren, this Scripture had to be fulfilled, which the Holy Spirit spoke before by the mouth of David concerning Judas, who became a guide to those who arrested Jesus; for he was numbered with us and obtained a part in this ministry." One of the crosses dulled at the words.

"So the Lord said to him, "Arise and go to the street called Straight, and inquire at the house of Judas for one called Saul of Tarsus, for behold, he is praying. But the Lord said to him, "Go, for he is a chosen vessel of Mine to bear My name before Gentiles, kings, and the children of Isreal." The dull cross glowed again.

Further in the forest, Saburōta watched the sight from a tree. "What's this? I've never seen an Exorcism Circle like this before, but he named twelve of the Apostles. So why are their only six rings in total?"

Suddenly Scripture rings wrapped around his wrists, ankles, body, and head. Saburōta's eyes opened wide in shock. "What?" The name of six of the apostles was written in the scriptures. His body was beginning to split into two separate parts, a human and a demon.

"What type of trick is this? My power," Saburōta said.

Bon's eyes were close and his head was lowered down as if he were praying by the scriptures he had spoken. "The LORD said to my Lord, sit at My right hand, Till I make Your enemies Your footstool."

-B-

Rin ran his sword across the surface of the Impure King around in a circle to create a ring of Blue Flames. The burning flames shot up like a pillar. Rin launched up through the pillar. He leaped out of the flames coming close to the top of Shima's barrier.

"Anyone swallowed up by this won't survive," Rin declared. Rin raised his sword above his head and swung it down through the middle of the flaming pillar. He slashed through, splitting the flames in half that had them collapsed down in two separate waves.

"Devil's Bite!" Rin shouted.

-B-

"Twelve Gospel Swords of the Apostle!" Suguro yelled. A large, glowing white double-edge sword came out of each of the crosses from an angle. Six swords ran through each demon, knocking them together to be stabbed by the other six swords.

Blood gushed out of the rotten decaying bodies of the Impure Siblings. A halo ring wrapped outside of the swords. A transparent light rose up around them.

-B-

Rin's flames ran across the Impure King's body, opening up like jaws of the devil to eat everything that it touched. Rin let out a mighty scream as his flames continued to spread out. His wave of flames continued into the forest where the rest of the Impure King's body ran.

Deep inside the forest the girls were still pouring their energy into the barrier. The girls saw a bright light come from the Impure King. They looked over to see a demonic mouth consumed in blue flames running down the mountainside toward them.

"What is that?" Izumo was ready to let go of Shiemi and take off as fast as she could.

"It's Rin's flames," Shiemi said. "We'll be alright."

Izumo looked back are her. "Are you crazy?"

The flames swooped through the forest and came at them. The pouring of energy stopped and Shiemi's protective powers kicked in. A small barrier rose around the girls to have the flames shoot away from them as they continued to flood down the forest.

_It's not hot_, Shiemi thought_. So why is the Angel's Tear protecting me?_

The waves of fire spread out on all sides like an ocean of flaming water. The flames slammed into every end of the barrier. Shima saw as the flames lift up as they hit the barrier on his side, causing it to shake. "Damn Okumura, are you trying to swallow everyone up?" Shima questioned. The barrier cracked all the way up to the top.

The barrier then shattered like glass, collapsing and dissolving as the energy left the fragments. "Geez, talk about an exhausting task," Shima complained. He then noticed a light shinning behind him. He looked back to see rays of light flying up into the sky. "Huh?"

-B-

A light blasted around Saburōta as he screamed in agony. "Curse you, Ryuji Sugurooo!" Saburōta became two beings one was his demon phoenix he swallowed and the other was his human form. Both were caught up in separate lights.

"Oh, give thanks to the LORD, for He is good! For His mercy endures forever. Let Israel now say, "His mercy endures forever," Ryuji recited.

An illuminating white pillar blew up around the Impure Princess and Prince, displaying their bodies in shadows as they broke apart in the light and died by the sword. "Let the house of Aaron now say, "His mercy endures forever." Let those who fear the LORD now say, "His mercy endures forever." I call on the LORD in distress; The LORD answered me and set me in a broad place."

The power of the swords and the light increased, going higher into the sky. The Impure Princess and Prince completely disappeared. The light faded away and revealed the bodies of the man and woman who turned into the Impure family.

The crosses were slightly scorched on one side. The bodies of the young couple fell out of the sky toward the ground. Ryuji ran into the circle to catch the woman while the man hit the ground. He went down on one knee as he held the woman in bridal style.

The woman's eyes were still black from using the power of the Impure Princess with a crack in her face. "Hey, are you alright? Why did you let Saburōta do this to you?"

"I didn't let Saburōta do anything to me," the woman spoke.

"Huh?"

"You think you actually accomplished something here by defeating us," the woman said. "You're wrong. This is only the beginning and soon this world will belong to Satan." The woman's body then broke apart inside of Ryuji's hands and disappeared. The young man had also disappeared into ashes.

Ryuji stood up, looking up at his swords that were all overlapping over each other. "I wonder if it worked." Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "Either way, I'm screwed." He clenched his teeth.

-B-

Rin's flames died down as Rin stood on top of the mountain alone. He had his blade lowered down to his side. The only flames that were still out were Rin's demon horns. Rin took a huge breath as waterfalls of sweat roll down his face.

He dropped down to his knees exhausted. "Damn, that takes a lot of energy." His hands fell forward to put him down on all fours. He opened his eyes with pride. "But I did it. I was able to control my flames even with my most powerful attack."

The trees and grass around Rin were completely safe from burns only burning the fungi of the Impure King. Kuro stood in front of Rin back in his mini size.

Rin sheathed his blade back in its case to return back to his human body. A smile spread across his face.

"Rin!" a voice called.

Rin looked over to his right to see Shiemi and Izumo running towards him. "You're ok."

Rin pointed to himself. "Yeah, and I kick the Impure King's butt. I can fully control my flames now. No doubt about it."

"That's good to know I thought you went berserk again." The three looked over to see Shima walking toward them with the support of his staff.

"It's about time you got here you slow poke," Rin said.

Izumo looked around the area. "Where did Suguro go? Wasn't he supposed to be here to help slow down the Impure King?"

Rin looked over at Izumo. "He went after Saburōta to stop him."

"Yeah, I know," Shima said. He ruffled his hair with his hand. "I crossed paths with them both outside the barrier."

"So that means you beat the Impure King all by yourself Rin," Shiemi said happily. "That's amazing."

"Yep." Rin cheerily smiled. "And that guy said it couldn't be done."

Izumo folded her arms across her chest. "That means Suguro's all alone facing that sly devil."

"That's right," Shiemi suddenly remembered. "We should go out there and find him."

"There's no need for that." They all turned around to see the exorcist approaching them from behind Shima. Suguro's hair was slightly messed up but only then that he was completely fine. Unlike the others he wasn't breathing heavily at all or had spent a large amount of energy.

"Bon," Shima said.

"Suguro," the girls said at once.

Rin took a step forward. "So did you manage to stop Saburōta?"

Suguro looked back into the forest. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Rin questioned. "I kept up my end of the deal all you had to do was stop some crazy guy."

Suguro turned around with a vein popping out of his forehead. His eyes went white. "He wasn't just some crazy guy he had the power of a phoenix demon so he could regenerate once killed. Besides he summoned the Impure King's children to get in the way."

"The Impure King's children?" Shima wondered out loud.

Suguro folded his arms across his chest. "The Impure Prince and Princess, I had to use one of my exorcist spells to deal with them and him, but I can't be sure he's dead because he distance himself away from the attack. Plus he can revive."

"So you were actually able to defeat these Impure Prince and Princess by yourself, Bon," Shima said. "That's impressive."

Suguro looked at Shima with an almost bored expression on his face. "Yeah, but it didn't come without cost." He pulled something off the back of his belt and tossed it over to Shima. Shima caught the object and looked at it. "But this is?"

Rin slid up beside the boy with his arms folded and a smug expression. He had a sly look in his eyes. "So our princess was busy slaying another princess?"

The others looked at Rin with a questionable expression.

An arm swung across Rin's neck, knocking his eyes straight out of his socket. Rin went rolling across the field from the powerful blow. Rin landed right on his face. Suguro continuous slammed his foot down on Rin's butt, getting the other boy to scream. "What did I tell you about calling me Princess, you cocky bastard! You know I'm not too tire to exorcise you too."

Rin got tired of the kicking and grabbed Suguo's foot flipping him over. He stood back up on his feet. "Look, Princess. Don't get your panties twisted."

Suguro stood back up and punched the tired demon right in the face to send him across the field.

"Rin," Shiemi said in concern.

"He was the one calling him a princess," Izumo said simply. The girls had walked up to Shima to look at the scene.

"I can't believe Bon would use this," Shima said. "He must have really had no other option if he chose to do this."

The girls looked over at the monk. "What are you talking about?" Izumo questioned. Shima held the sliver scorched cross between his fingers. He showed it to the two girls. "A cross? I've seen him use them several times in his exorcisms."

"This one's different, take a look at the name," Shima said.

Izumo looked closer. "Peter."

"When this is combine with Bon's other eleven crosses that hold the names of Jesus' twelve disciplines it creates Bon's strongest technique," Shima explained. "It can slay even a demon king without Bon having to use any of his own energy."

"What!? Then why didn't he use it during the battle with Amaimon?" Izumo shouted.

"Because it's supposed to be his ace in the hole against Satan," Shima answered out straight. The statement shocked them. "He can only use it three times before the technique never works again. He used it once already to make sure it worked against the strongest demon he could find at the time. That was before he fought Rin, this makes the second time. He only has one last chance to use it and it will be at its weakest state."

"What do you mean?" Shiemi asked.

"Do you remember the Exorcist Sword Bon use on Amaimon?"

Shiemi nodded.

"Think of the Holy swords he made of the Gospels as one of those with a million times the strength for each one; however when they're use they grow weaker," Shima explained. "Now that he used it for his second time their power was only a thousand times stronger and had become a medium size compare to the first time. When he uses it for the last time they will be like short swords and only be a hundred times stronger, but that might not be enough for him to defeat Satan. That's why Bon was determined not to use it. Because…"


	23. You?

You…?

"…there's almost a zero chance that a short sword version will be strong enough to defeat Satan," Bon said. "I already weakened my chances when I tested it the first time. Now I'll need to figure out a new way to kill Satan." Bon and Rin stood in the front of the mirror inside their bathroom.

Both boys had dressed down to basic T-shirts and shorts. Bon had a towel wrapped over his shoulders. He began to brush his teeth.

"Can't you just make new crosses?" Rin asked. Rin was also brushing his teeth. After defeating the Impure King, Prince, and Princess, the group had returned to the inn they were staying in to rest. Night had fallen and Bon and Rin felt the need to clean up before they had their meeting.

"It would be impossible to redo the process," Bon said. "Most of the material I use was rare and blessed by high priest and exorcist of the order. Some of which have died in the seven year time it took make them."

"That's too bad."

-B-

Bon leaned up against the wall in his bedroom with his arms folded across his chest. "Rather I killed Saburōta or not, I have a pretty good idea what he and his little henchmen were planning." Shima, Shiemi, and Izumo were sitting on the bed while Rin sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

"And what would that be?" Shima said sleepily.

"When I defeated the Impure Prince and Princess the woman told me that them becoming demons were only the beginning," Bon said. "The fact that Saburōta also had demonic powers makes me believe there are more of them planning to become demons and they want to help Satan take over the world."

"What!?" they all said at once.

"The woman mentioned it boldly before she died," Bon told them. "Either way, it's not our concern."

"How can you say it's not our concern?" Izumo questioned.

"Yeah, these guys are clearly dangerous, Bon," Shima interjected.

"We'll inform the order about this mysterious group," Bon told them. "Our goal is to get to the Hell's Gate. The order can take care of them while we take care of our main goal of beating Satan."

"Come to think of it, didn't Rin's older brother Amaimon talk about using Rin's body as a way to bring Satan into our rule," Shiemi thought out loud. Everyone brought their attention to her.

"That's right, Amaimon did mention that," Shima said.

"If they are connected," Bon replied. "Then the demons are making a real power play. The demons have always been on the attack and we have always had to be on the defense, but now it seems they want to put the war between demon and man to an end."

"But why now?" Shiemi questioned.

"Three months ago, the paladin was killed by Satan in order to get to Rin," Bon said. "Since then more and more powerful demons started possessing people and other creatures to swarm into this world. It's because of Rin they think they can end this."

"Me?"

-B-

Izumo stood on the foothill just outside the city. Her long purple hair blew forward by the wind toward the river below. Izumo gazed at the sparkling water. She was dressed in peach top and Shorty shorts .

"Ah, there you are, Izumo." Izumo turned back to see Shima standing at the top of hill. "I was wondering where you went." Shima came down the hill beside her.

"So it's just you, huh?"

"Yeah," Shima laughed lightly. "Hope you don't mind me being out here with you."

"I guess not," Izumo said slightly amused. She looked back at the water. The cool air combined with the calm scenery put Izumo's mind at ease after the long day they had all had. She was just grateful none of them were too badly injured. She was surprised though by how much she actually started to care about the other people she had been traveling with.

"I hate to say it, but I'm actually impressed by how well you were able to hold up that barrier, Shima," Izumo said as they stood there.

"Ah, heh. I had to do my part otherwise Bon would have kicked my butt," Shima said. "Although I guess I should be thanking you and Shiemi for your help. The barrier would have collapsed a lot sooner without the two of you."

"It was no big deal, we're a team right?" Izumo responded.

Shima looked at Izumo lovely. "Yeah, we are. Izumo." Shima took her hand.

Izumo gazed up at the boy when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened wide in shock. Shima broke the kissed and stared at her with admiration. Izumo slapped him right across the face to knock him right out of his fantasy. "What the hell, Shima!?"

Shima placed his hand on top of his cheek. "I thought…"

"I have no interest in you like that?" Izumo declared.

"Why not?"

"Because of me." Shima and Izumo looked up the hill to spot Suguro standing there.

-B-

Knock, knock, knock…

"I'm coming in." Rin opened the door to Shiemi's room. Shiemi sat on the bed in her night gown with her hands in her lap. Rin held a napkin in his hand that was tied up like a small bag. He walked over toward his girlfriend.

"What is it, Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Rin kneeled down in front of Shiemi. He placed the napkin down between them and undid the knot on the top. Inside the napkin were twelve sliver crosses with the name of the apostles on them.

Rin looked up at the girl. "I was wondering if you could use your angel powers to restore these crosses."

"These are Suguro's crosses aren't they?" Shiemi leaned forward to get a closer look.

Rin turned his hand over, looking at the palm of his hand. "Yeah, when I touched them with my bare hand they burned me. They're some powerful stuff."

"But why do you want me to fix then?" Shiemi questioned.

Rin looked up at Shiemi. "Because there's Suguro's hope in defeating my father and as his friend I want to help restore that hope. He believed in me against the Impure King so I'm going to believe in him with this weapon of his."

"Rin." Shiemi's eyes shimmered.

-B-

Shima's eyes trembled as he stared at Suguro and Izumo standing together. Suguro's arm was wrapped around Izumo's shoulders. "You mean the two of you are…" Shima swallowed hard. "DATING!" His screamed could be heard all the way up to the moon.

This will be the end of the story

unless given a reason to continued.


End file.
